If You Push My Buttons, I Will Pull Your Strings
by sunshadow203
Summary: When a young girl is faced with adversity, how will she respond? Kankuro isn't happy about his brother's decision, but he has no choice. Kiba might find love. How will they react to eachother? Rated M for safety in certain chapters. KankuroxOC & KibaxOC HIATUS OVER! :
1. Just Another Day

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Hey, this is my first fan fiction. Please enjoy and criticize as needed. It features a character of my own design. Her name is Kita Handa. She is an earth style ninja who has a lot to learn.

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

_3__rd__ person_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

A young girl rolls over and fumbles while turning her alarm clock off. It is 7a.m. While every other 16 year old is waking up to get ready for school, Handa Kita is waking up to help her mother paint and repair houses. She does this to help support her family. The Handa family isn't particularly prosperous or poor. They manage at the bottom of the middle class.

"Kita! Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Makiko, the mother and leader of the Handas, yells up to her youngest daughter. "It is already 7:20!"

Kita has been putting her work clothes on and is currently brushing her teeth.

"I will be right down mother! Just give me a moment!"

Kita hurries along and rushes down the stairs past one of her older brothers. They are twins and the bane of her existence some days. Sosa and Kisho are 22. They work as a two man courier ninja team. They have weak jutsu abilities. Sosa is can create sparks, and Kisho produces weak gusts. Together they make a mean campfire! This sounds lame, but it has been useful when they are on long trips to Suna or Konoha.

The Handa family is located in Tanigakure, or the Village Hidden in the Valley. It is located directly between Suna and Konoha.

Sosa and Kisho are the only legitimate ninjas in the family. Kita always wanted to be ninja so she could defend herself, but she never made it far enough. Her family's need outweighed her goal, and she left school to join the workforce.

Kita had just pushed past Kisho, who made a weak gust of wind mess up her hair.

"Watch where you are going, or you will have to tell dear Sosa why I almost fell down the stairs". Kisho was the more aggressive of the two.

"Sosa thinks Kisho should shut up and leave Kita alone" Sosa was leaning in the door frame of the twin's room. "Why do you always have to give her a hard time? She works for this family just like us".

"Whatever, we have a request to deliver messages to Konoha and Suna. We are expected to leave immediately, Boss' orders". Kisho goes into the bathroom to gather supplies.

"Don't mind him, I heard that you are going with mother to work on the Leader's house today. Make a good impression." Sosa teases Kita and smiles his goofy lopsided grin.

"It's not like it's the first time I've been there, Mother and I have been working on it every day for the last month!"

"Kita, maybe you will catch his son's eye. He is looking for a wife".

"SOSA! He is 27! I am hardly wife material, and way to young!"

"I know, remember, boys are evil!" Sosa goes into a monster pose and chases Kita. "Now go to work, or Mother will kill you for being late".

_Kita's P.O.V._

Yuck. I can't believe Sosa would even joke about marriage. I am way too young to even begin to think about it. The leader is the Tanikage, Genji Bunzo. His son is Munoto. Munoto is a war ninja. Our village was once renowned for its war ninja. Now we still have the highest rate of war nin, but we are in a state of peace. Munoto believes that war is the answer to every question. I am very glad that I am too young for him.

His father has noticed me working with my mother. He has even complimented my skill with a paint brush. I always say thank you, but I am thinking about how painting walls isn't really a skill I wish to have.

"I am sorry about taking so long mother, Kisho was being dumb, like always".

"Leave your brother out of this! This is the most important job we have ever had Kita. We cannot mess up! It could change our lives! Now, let's get moving, or we will be late" My mother scolded.

I wonder if she really believes it will change our lives. I don't. Not one bit.


	2. Work or Worse?

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Sorry, no Kankuro just yet. I really want to expand and build on Kita's character. Enjoy.

Forgot to mention earlier, I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 2: Work or Worse?

_Kita's P.O.V._

Mother and I walked to the Genji Clan residence. They have the biggest property in our village. We have been working room by room to completely re-paint the whole main house. That's not even the worst part. Genji-sama wants us to paint some of the guest houses as well.

"Ahh! Handa-san, I am so glad that you are here. The misses wants to talk to you about repainting something. She is in her office". He smiled and turned to me. "Handa Kita, please stay behind. I have something to discuss with you. Your Mother knows what I need to tell you, follow me please".

My mother waved and walked away. I groaned internally. What if my brother hadn't been joking about me trying to catch Munoto's fancy? What if I did! I quickly nodded to Genji-Sama and followed him. I was so nervous that I couldn't force myself to look up from the ground.

I glanced upwards and luckily we had arrived at his office. I guess when I said house, I meant mansion. It literally took us 5 minutes to walk to it from the front door.

"Please, take a seat". Genji-Sama sits down behind his desk and pulls out a folder.

"As you know, your clan was once one of the most powerful in Tanigakure. I know that it has been several generations since a single warrior has been of the Handa line, but there is still prestige in the name". He looked at me expectantly.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of my family. Please don't take this the wrong way, but what does that have to do with me? I am not even a ninja". I hoped to sound calm. Instead I sounded distressed and panicky.

"Ahhh, straight to the point, I knew I liked something about you besides your skills with a paint brush!" He smiled, but quickly turned serious. "Tanigakure doesn't have a good relationship with either of its neighbors. They fear that we are still a military force ready to attack at any moment. We need to prove to Konohagakure and Sunagakure that we are dependable and trustworthy allies". He opened the folder and it was a file with my name on it.

"That is very wise sir, but where do I come in? I am a painter, not a diplomat".

"Kita, you speak very eloquently for a 16 year old. Your mother must still follow the family guides from the days when the Handas lived in glory. Anyways, Tanigakure will host a festival to introduce our citizens to visitors from Konohagakure and Sunagakure. You will play a huge role in the visits of two young men. Kita, you will form an unbreakable alliance to one of these men and their village".

"Sir, I am afraid that I don't understand". But I did understand. I understood too well. Munoto wasn't a problem, however I was still in trouble.

"Handa Kita, one of these men will choose to take you as a bride. This is the best way to become an ally of both. Any ally of Sunagakure's is Konohagakure's ally as well and vice versa".

"Why me sir? There are many girls in the village, perhaps from a currently high ranked family?" I am composed on the outside (ish). Inside I am freaking out! No way! This can't be happening to me! I am too young! I don't want to date, let alone marry someone I barely know.

"No high ranked family leaders agreed to my offer. Your mother did. It will restore the honor of your family and I will personally see to it that your family gets the Handa estate back and more. This doesn't go without its perks, Kita. However, you have no choice but to follow my wishes. If you do not, your family will never return to the Handa estate or glory. Handa-San is aware and has agreed to my terms. Do you accept willingly?" He smiled and waited patiently. To him, this offer was amazing. Who am I kidding; my mother couldn't turn it down. We needed a new home without leaks and drafty windows. I have to do this for my family.

"I accept". I held back a tear. Today had gone from ok to the worst day of my life.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are the two men?" I tried to pull myself together.

"Kankuro of the Sand and Kiba Inuzuka. They are both ninjas. I have talked to your mother, you will be finishing your training as a ninja as well. This will help you to understand your suitors and it will be a good learning experience. You will begin tomorrow. Your family will also be moving to the Handa clan estate on the day of your wedding. Good Luck! You are dismissed". He waved as if we were good friends and I left his office in a hurry.

My mother was waiting for me just outside the door. She looked almost proud.

"Kita, I know what you were just told. I know you are upset. Just remember, whenever life seems unfair, there is a new opportunity for greatness. You will succeed and bring honor back to our family". My mother pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Now, let's go home and tell your brothers before they leave on that mission to your suitor's families that it is time to let the young men know about you and the contest for your heart". My mother smiled and led the way to our house. She loved romances, now she gets to see the "real thing". My life SUCKS.


	3. Preparations

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Kind of a filler to fit in what I believe is necessary information… The boys come in next chapter!

Forgot to mention earlier, I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 3: Preparations

_Kita's P.O.V._

.It's been a few days since Genji-Sama told me of my duty to the village. I have officially restarted my ninja training as of yesterday. Due to the fact that I have been out of school for awhile, I have been assigned a personal trainer. A jounin named Ogata Takeru. He is well known throughout the village for his explosives. So far, I have been practicing chakra control and conditioning my muscles. Today is an exciting day because I finally get to discover which element I have an affinity for.

"Kita, we are going to meet at training area 5. I will be there shortly". He puffed away in an instant. I can't wait until I can do that!

I hurried to the training circle labeled 5. I only had to wait a few seconds until Ogata Sensei appeared. He was holding some ordinary sheets of paper. However, I remembered from my academy days that it had to be element detection sheets.

"Kita, I am sure that you know that what these are". He handed me one and I waited for further instruction.

"Yes, Ogata Sensei". I nodded, probably very enthusiastically.

"All you have to do is force some on your chakra into the sheet, like so". He held a sheet out in front of him. It crumpled and then caught on fire.

"Do you know what this reaction means Kita?" He looked up from his sheet and waited.

"It means you have an affinity for lightning and fire. These two elements explain your talent with explosives". I said quickly, eager for my turn.

"Alright, let's find out what element you have". He really looked like he could care less.

I focused and forced some chakra through the paper. It fell apart in my hand and drifted to the ground.

"Congratulations, you have an affinity for earth. Now we know where to focus your training". He seemed to be taking mental notes or planning out a routine.

"Earth…" I whispered. It felt so foreign. I had hoped to be fire or water. Earth could be fun, right?

"Well, there is no time like now to put you through exercises that fit best with earth ninja".

When he finished describing my new routine, I started practicing and repeating the routine all day.

1 Month later

Kita P.O.V. Still

I have really improved as a ninja. I have completed several simple "D" ranked missions and 1 "C" ranked mission. Ogata Sensei says that I am learning fast and soon I will be at the minimum skill the Tanikage wanted me at.

"Kita, we will be taking a hiatus from your training for an undefined amount of time. The Tanikage and your mother believe it is time for you to prepare to impress your suitors. They also want to teach you about being a wife and other things I don't care to delve into". He sighed uncomfortably.

"Thank you Ogata Sensei. I hope we will be able to work together more soon". I smiled and turned to walk home.

"Kita! I almost forgot. You are able to successfully do the skills required to wear this". He hands me a headband bearing the house-like symbol of our village. "Wear it proudly, for you are a Tanigakure ninja now".

I just smiled and nodded. Then I tied the band to my belt, and went home.

I arrived home to a crazy mother who forced me to go upstairs with her so she could stuff me into a kimono. Don't get me wrong, they are beautiful, but they restrain my movement way too much. My kimono was a jade green to compliment my auburn hair. It had a plant-like design on the hem.

"There you go! My daughter! You look just like you would have if our family hadn't fallen apart". She smiled and I knew that there was no way I could tell her that I was uncomfortable. I haven't seen her this happy ever.

"Thank you Mother. I will do my best to make you proud". I bowed respectfully and she pulled me into a hug.

"Now, you know where to meet Madam Genji for you lessons on being a wife and courtship".

"Yes Mother!" I just wanted to get this over with.

1 Week Later

I had "Proper Lady and Wife" training for a whole week. I didn't even have time to train. The festival starts on Friday, which is 5 days away. Tomorrow I will meet with each of my "suitors" separately. I guess they have decided the order of these meetings. I just know that I have to be at the Genji''s House at 8 a.m. for my make over. I am so excited! Not. Tomorrow I meet the puppeteer Kankuro and Kiba Inuzuka. I hope I do well.


	4. Exchanging Pleasantries

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Release the hounds! Just kidding (I know, I can't tell a joke to save my life!)

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 4: Exchanging Pleasantries

Today was the big day. I was going to meet my future husband today. I wondered whose fancy I would catch (as Madam Genji would say). I hoped for Inuzuka Kiba. This was only because I didn't wish to live in the desert. However, I don't think it is my choice to make.

"Kita, it is almost time to go the Genji household. You must look absolutely stunning!" My mother began primping and beautifying me with amazing speed.

I stood quietly and accepted my fate. My mother choose a simple yukata. It had a soft, feminine look. It's a creamy pastel green. She curled my hair so it looked like a bob (which couldn't have been easy because my hair is shoulder length). I had simple, elegant make-up. She looked me over and beamed with pride.

"You look like a Handa heiress. Its…all I have ever wanted" She began to tear up.

"Mom! You're acting like I am getting married! I am just meeting them".

"I know. Look at the time! Out the door, NOW!"

We were picked up by the Tanikage's carriage and got to the mansion in almost no time.

"Mom, do you know who I am meeting first?"

She smiled, "You want to know? You aren't that opposed I see. Well, I happen to know that it is the Inuzuka clan's son".

Kiba's P.O.V.

Today I was meeting her for the first time. We received the message that it was time recently and I finally got to see her. She looked fragile, but I know that looks can be deceiving.

"Akamaru, are you ready to win the competition for her heart?"

"Ruff!" He agreed and smiled in his way.

"I hope Kankuro knows he has a challenge in-front of him if her personality matches her looks" I waited quietly in the room at that Tanikage's mansion.

Kita's P.O.V.

We were escorted from the carriage and lead into the main foyer of the mansion.

"Miss Handa, You will wait here. Kita will meet Inuzuka Kiba alone for the first time. No interference. This was done at his request" The Tanikage has his game face on for this meeting.

"Kita, before you meet him, remember your duty to your family and your village. Do your best" He smiled at me sweetly, but I saw the threat behind it.

I was lead towards the room where one possible future sat waiting. I trembled. What if both men (boys..) were like Munoto? I had to put my game face on. I remembered my lady training. I nodded that I was ready to enter the room. I found something shocking. He wasn't hard on the eyes. He stood up and looked at me when I entered. The door was shut behind me and we were alone.

"Hello. I am Kiba" just then a huge dog walked out from god knows where."This is Akamaru, he is my nin-dog".

I sat stunned. He had red triangle tattoos under his eyes. His hair was wild. He looked like he was on the border between man and beast. Somehow it worked.

"I am Handa Kita. It is nice to meet you Inuzuka-san" I bow respectfully.

"Don't be so formal, you'll make me feel like a cave man. Relax, lets just try to get to know eachother" he pulled out a chair like a gentle man and I sat and looked down at my lap.

This is driving my nerves up a wall. I can barely speak, let alone look at him. I just fiddle with my hands and try to think of what to say.

"Kita, can I ask you something? I want an honest answer".

I nod and glance up quickly get caught in his eyes. They are full of determination and something else.

"Do you want this? To be fought over like a prize to be won? I thought girls liked to fall in love slowly". He waited patiently for my answer. I didn't know what to tell him. Now, I was so sure that I was going to be married that I wasn't sure about how I felt. I didn't want to be a prize, but I liked having choices. I wanted it for my family.

"There isn't a simple answer to your question. I don't want to be a prize, but in a sense I do want this. I am just scared" I spoke quietly and looked down onto the table.

"Kita… don't be scared. If we end up together, I will treat you respectfully. I know that Kankuro will do the same" he sighed and stood up. "Enough of this heavy stuff, Lets chat like friends to get to know each other".

Suddenly his chair was next to mine and he started asking me about my like here in Tanigakure. As time passed, I gained confidence and returned the conversation.

Kiba's P.O.V.

As we talked, all I could think of was how amazing she was. I saw her shed her mask that she was probably told to wear. I learned about her brothers and her mother. She told me of their struggle to make ends meet. Her eyes lit up when she told me of her ninja training and how she just learned her affinity for earth.

We only talked for a few hours, but it felt like minutes. I was started to like this idea. There was no one who caught my attention back home, but Kita was starting to.

When they came to take her away, she smiled warmly at me.

"I can't wait to talk to you again, Kita" I was hoping that time wouldn't reveal a different girl than the one I was starting to like. If she was being completely real with me, I believe that I could love her one day.

Kita P.O.V.

Kiba surprised me. He was funny and determined. I wasn't as afraid anymore. He was sweet, in a way. He told me all about his home in the village hidden in the leaves. I learned that the women led his clan back home. His family raised nin-dogs. Akamaru seemed like a giant teddy bear. He is so soft, but he is as big as a horse! If Kiba is this amazing, I wonder what the Kazekage's brother will be like.


	5. Falling Short

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Time to meet suitor # 2. Will they get along?

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 5: Falling Short

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I sat in the huge room waiting for the girl that may become my wife. I wondered how I would get Gaara back for this. He agreed to this ridiculous set-up. It couldn't be a regular arranged marriage. Nooooo. I had to deal with Kiba and get to know the girl. Gaara told me to win her over and that he wanted me to marry her. He seemed to know something that I didn't. The file didn't reveal anything that made her anything special. I could probably find someone way better here at home. I just want to be a bachelor anyways.

I hope that her personality makes up for this. I won't let on that I am trying to impress her. I won't tell Gaara, but the picture of the girl is promising. If all else fails, at least she is kind of hot.

Kita's P.O.V.

I was led further down the hall to another room. I was told that I was to meet Kankuro right away. I was surprised that I didn't get a moment to catch my breath and to get composed. This introduction was a bit different than meeting Kiba. Madam Genji fixed me up a little more.

"Kita, Kankuro is the brother of the Kazekage. Even if he doesn't choose you in the end, you have to make a good impression. He is like Sunagakure Royalty. Don't let us down" She was serious and didn't smile.

The door opened to a room that was more extravagant than the one that Kiba had been in. He was very handsome. I am not saying that he looks better than Kiba, but their styles are very different.

"Well, are you going to sit down? We don't have much time" he was straight to the point.

"S-Sorry" I quickly sat on the opposite end of the couch he was sitting on.

He moved closer to me.

"Tell me about yourself Kita".

He isn't very specific, is he?

"I enjoy training and going on missions. My favorite foods are pecan pie and chicken stir fry. I have two brothers. I work with my mother around the village" I rambled quickly.

"Slow down. I can't understand you when you speak so quickly. It's ok, I am not going to judge you poorly for being yourself" He smirked. "I know I have that effect on women".

I almost feel out of my chair. This guy is a cocky jerk. Sadly, he is so good looking.

I slowly told him about myself again, slowly. He made me nervous. I had to be perfect.

"You don't need to worry so much. Just be yourself. It's the only way I can tell if I will actually like you. I will go first. My name is Kankuro. I have an annoying sister and a little brother. You know about him though. I am a puppet master. I love living in the desert. Its rough, but it only makes me stronger. Especially when compared to Kiba" He laughed at his joke and looked at me expectantly.

I loosened up slightly at his joke and we started talking. I wasn't as comfortable with him as I was with Kiba. He seemed much harsher. They are each so different.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

This girl isn't what I was hoping for. Maybe she will break out of her shell. However, she would be great for those stuffy diplomatic gatherings back home. She isn't hard on the eyes either. I wonder what Kiba thought of her. I will have to talk to him when I get back to the apartments. She never seemed to open up all the way. I guess I am intimidating. Seriously, who is surprised? I mean, come on! I am a very eligible and attractive bachelor.

Just as I thought we might be getting somewhere, someone came in and said that our time was up.

"Until next time, Kita-san" I left and hurried to my apartment to speak to Kiba.

Luckily, he must have thought the same thing. He was waiting in what we have dubbed the lounge.

"Hey Kankuro! How did it go?" I was waved over by the dog boy.

"She is definitely not what I expected from the picture I received. She is, how do I put this, very formal?" I tried to say it as nicely as possible.

"Are you sure we met the same girl? The girl I met was funny and kind. She has a spark and a passion. If you don't like her, I can get to know her alone. I am fine with you backing out after day one" a smirk spread on his face.

"You calling me a quitter dog boy? I am not done yet! If she is as amazing as you say, I will not lose her to you" I could feel myself getting fired up.

"Whoa! Chill out! I am not trying to start a fight, I find her intriguing. You and I aren't really fighting for her heart. That only matters if we both decide that we would like to marry her" He got up and stretched. "I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow".

"What big day? I wasn't told about anything".

"Oh, tomorrow, Akamaru and I have a whole day with Kita. You get the day after".

As Kiba disappeared into his room, I began to make plans for my day alone tomorrow. I would find out everything I could about Kita. Maybe she will make more sense to me then.

Kita's P.O.V.

I sat shocked as Kankuro appeared to rush from the room. I am in so much trouble. If I offended him at all, I will probably be exiled or something.

"Kita, you did well with Inuzuka Kiba. However, your lack of warmth towards the Kazekage's brother leaves something to be desired. You will remedy this problem" Madam Genji came into the room only to criticize me. "Tomorrow you will spend the day with Kiba, starting at eight in the morning until he decides the day is done".

At least I get a whole day with Kiba. I really like him. Right now it is only a friendship like, but it could turn into something else. I have hope for him. Kankuro just scares me. I feel like I can't impress him. I might just be making this all up in my head though.

"Yes Madam Genji. I will do my best to honor my village" I spoke clearly so she wouldn't have another negative comment to add.

"Good, You will be staying here in the mansion from now until then end of the festival. The final day is when one of the suitor's will ask for your hand. That way you have maximum time with them. Good Night".

She left me just inside of my new room. It was bigger than the master room of my home. I was awestruck. I changed and went to bed. I knew I wouldn't sleep. I felt like a prisoner and I had a lot to think about. Which boy would pick me? I like to think it will be Kiba at this time, but things change.


	6. Early Morning Face Plant

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: It's a surprise! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 6: Early Morning Face Plant

Kita's P.O.V.

I lay awake in my new room at the Tanikage's Mansion. I couldn't sleep at all and I was sure that it was close to 6 a.m. There is a lot on my mind. I am reeling between the two boys. I really like Kiba. He was very sincere. Kankuro was very rough and cocky. Maybe it's how he acts when he is nervous. I should have been more confident towards him. He seems like a guy who likes confident and sexy girls. He might be disappointed to find that I am neither of those things. I will just try my best for my family and hope that I end up with someone who cares about me. I might never find love because of this situation, but my mother and brothers will be safe back on the Handa estate.

After sitting and thinking for hours, I realize that sleep is not going to happen. I decide to look for a kitchen because I am dying of thirst.

"OW! Damn you rugs!" I lay in the hallway, face down. "I just had to get up and look for the kitchen in the dark…"

"Hey, are you ok?" Someone saw that! Now I will never live this down.

"Yeah! I am fine! No big deal!" I scrambled to get up. I dusted myself off (even though I wasn't dusty at all. It is a fancy mansion for Pete's sake!)

I turned around and to my horror it was Kankuro. Great! It just had to be the arrogant jerk. Ok, the hot arrogant jerk. Who might not be that much of jerk. I don't know him that well….Ugh! Whatever.

"What are you doing up so early?" He looked confused.

"Well…umm…." He brings out the shy part of me. He is so intimidating. That's all I think of when I see him.

"You should be more careful, you don't want to scar that pretty face" He smiled at me kindly. What the hell is he up to? Is he for real? Or is it an act? "Can I help you at all? You seem pretty clumsy". Nope. He is still a jerk.

"I can handle myself, thanks" I retorted. He wasn't playing nice, so I wasn't going to either. No one was around to see me *misbehave*.

"Whoa! So your personality does match your hair after all. I knew it!" He looked surprisingly happy.

"Sorry! Please don't tell Madam Genji I snapped at you! I will make it up to you!" Great I am in for it now. I just had to snap at the Kazekage's brother, who scares the hell out of me. I am dead.

"I won't, but you will have to work hard to make it up to me". Kankuro didn't sound threatening or perverted. He had a sparkle of mischief in his eye, but that was the only hint that he might be planning something bad.

"I am on my way to the kitchen" I finally got out after all of that. " Thank you for not telling Madam Genji about earlier".

"That's funny, I am going to the kitchen too" Kankuro had a disgruntled look about him. "How can a desert ninja be so thirsty?" He looked at me like I should have an answer.

"I was getting something to drink as well. I am always thirsty in the middle of the night". He held out his arm towards me. When I just stared at it, he sighed loudly.

"Consider this as my way to keep you from falling on your face again. I like your face without carpet burn" he said like a prince. (Yeah right…the prince of arrogance)

I silently took his hand and he lead me safely to the kitchen. There were already cooks in the kitchen prepping meals and doing other miscellaneous chores. They stopped in their tracks when we walked in.

"Hello, I know that you're probably busy, but could we get something to drink?" Kankuro asked for us. I wasn't expecting that.

After one of the cooks or assistant cooks got us some water, we went on our *merry* way.

"Well, here is where I found you" Kankuro said in a blank manner.

"Oh, that door is to my room". I pointed at my door and took a step away from him. "I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Huh?" He looked at me like deer in the headlights.

"My day with you is tomorrow… Today is with Kiba… Or am I mixed up?" Now I was worried that mixed my days up like an idiot.

"Oh right, see you tomorrow Kita". He turned and began to walk away. "By the way, I like it when your act like yourself instead of the girl that they want you to be". Then, before I could say anything, he walked off.

I was shocked to say the least. I entered my room and slide down my door. Maybe he was being genuine just now. If so, he might not be so bad. I looked at my clock.

"7:45! I have to meet Kiba in 15 MINUTES!" I rushed around. What does someone where on a date like this? I mean this can't be a common situation. As I ran around I saw a note hanging on my closet door. It said –Kita, wear something casual for your day with Kiba. Remember to look nice.-

I looked around in the closet. These weren't my clothes, but I didn't expect them to be. There were some pretty nice outfits though. I picked a long tunic top and some skinny jeans. The top was black with some red designs. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I heard a knock on my door…


	7. Effortless

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Kita's Day with Kiba! I just realized how similar their names are. It wasn't intentional! I promise.

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 7: Effortless

Kita's P.O.V.

I was just finishing getting ready for my day with Kiba and there was a knock on the door. Madam Genji was standing there looking as pleasant as ever.

"That outfit is ok I suppose. Your hair and make-up need work. Sit down". She pointed towards a chair positioned in front of vanity. She proceeded to torture me by messing with my hair. She took about five minutes and finally stepped back with a look of approval.

"It's a good thing that Mr. Inuzuka likes to sleep in. Today is all up to the two of you. However, dinner will be served at 7 p.m. sharp. It will be the first time you meet his parents and he meets your mother and brothers. Now, go wait for him in foyer of the guest wing". Then, just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. Now I just had to find the guest wing foyer. That can't be so hard, right?

Wrong. I have been looking for it for about 15 minutes. I think I am lost. Great! I start re-tracing my steps. I can't do that right either, but I found the foyer! I know because Kiba is waiting for me on a very plush couch.

"I thought you stood me up" he pouted. "Don't you like me Kita?"

"I am so sorry Kiba! I got lost and I am terrible at finding my way around! I do like you! I think you are great!" I freaked out! What have I done? I hope I didn't mess up too badly!

"It's ok Kita! I am sorry, I was just messing around. Please calm down" Kiba was frantically trying to calm me down. He is so sweet.

"I am just glad you were kidding" I sighed in relief.

"Hey, did you really mean that you think that I am great?" He looked me in the eye with a big smile. How could I say no to that (even though I really do think he is great).

"Yes, why would I lie about that? I think you would be able to sense if I was lying". I said kind of quietly.

"Oh, right. I am a ninja with great senses. How did you know that? I didn't tell you that yesterday" he said, questioning me.

"I thought that any ninja with chakra control could focus their chakra in a particular part of their body in order to strengthen it…."

"That is right, but I am an Inuzuka and we have strong senses of hearing and smell." He said it proudly, but it wasn't arrogant like someone else I know…

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Those two don't know that I am watching them flirt. I don't know why I am watching. The girl doesn't interest me like that. However, this morning she showed me who she really is. I have to say that I was impressed. Maybe I will obey my brother's orders. If she doesn't keep flirting with dog boy. (maybe I am jealous, but I won't admit that to anyone)

Kiba's P.O.V.

I think that I am liking Kita more and more with every passing second. I hope that Kankuro doesn't end up wanting to marry her.

"So, Kita, I was hoping you could show me around town. I think that it would be fun to see where you grew up". She looked down at the floor, again. I can't believe how cute she is.

"I guess that would be ok. I can't promise anything impressive though" she said with more confidence.

"Let's go then. I can't wait to spend all day with you" I said, in a slightly flirty way. Take that Kankuro. I can hear your heartbeat around the corner. Maybe I do have a fight on my hands.

Kita's P.O.V.

I think Kiba is starting to really like me. It hasn't been that long though. I think we need more time than two days to determine if he has any sort of feelings for me. We left the mansion and headed down town. The festival will begin in 3 days and preparations are in full swing. I think that it would be nice to show him how hard my village is working to impress his village and Kankuro's village.

"How would you like to see the down town area? Its where I used to spend my free time. Lately I have been at home helping my mother or training" I sighed in nostalgia.

"I think that would be wonderful, Kita-chan" Kiba smiled like a child who got away with something. WAIT! Did he just call me Kita-CHAN? This is moving fast. I don't how to respond. So, instead, I just nod and smile.

We wonder through down town Tanigakure. I show him our ninja academy, the best sweet shops, and the square.

"Wow, this fountain is amazing! I thought you said there wasn't anything impressive" Kiba exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, I guess I don't find it that spectacular anymore because I am used to it. Also, I said that I couldn't promise anything impressive. I never said that there wasn't anything impressive" I laughed. This guy is something else. I feel so at ease with him. We seem to be able to talk about anything.

We continued on our stroll through town. Then, around 1, we decided to have lunch.

"I have a surprise for you Kita".

"Really! I thought that was my job" I smiled at him.

"It's a picnic. I asked to have it set up around this time in the garden behind the mansion" He stated as he gently took my hand. "Let's go before the ice melts and everything gets warm".

We walked by to the mansion, and sure enough there was a whole picnic spread out. We ate and laughed. Today was going great.

"Kita, how do you feel about me now? I want a honest answer. I know that, in the end, if only one of us decides to marry you, you will be treated like it's an arranged marriage, but I want to take your feelings into account". He looked me dead in the eye and waited for my response. His gaze was so intense, but it was hot.

"I am pleasantly surprised. Both of you have been nothing like I expected. Trust me, I expected the worst" I blushed and looked down.

Kiba grabbed my chin and tilted my face back up gently.

"Don't look down. When you do I can't see your beautiful face" He smiled a genuine gentle smile.

We sat at the picnic until it was time to get ready for the big dinner. We talked about being ninja. I told him about how much I missed training. He told me about all of his wonderful missions and of his genin team mates. I felt like I was really getting to know him.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I think that she really loved the picnic. I feel like she is finally opening up all the way. I can't help but be even more attracted to her. I know that she isn't the kind of women I thought I would end up with, but maybe, just maybe, I could make a life with her.

It is still too early to tell if I really do have feelings for her. I hope that the festival is long enough for her to spend enough time with Kankuro and me. Mostly me. I need her to spend more time with Akamaru. He didn't get to come today because I was told it was a day for Kita and myself.

Kita's P.O.V.

I was separated from Kiba for a short while to be prettified for dinner. I was dressed and ready now. I was in a Yukata similar to the one I had on the other day. This was faded from red (at the top) to white (at the bottom). He cleaned up as well. Needless to say, he looks amazing in a suit.

Now, I am headed to one important dinner. I hope I make a good impression.


	8. Interruptions

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Kita and Kiba after the big dinner.

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 8: Interruptions

Kita's P.O.V.

Kiba and I wandered back to the plush coach where I found him this morning. Dinner had been pretty quiet. His mother asked me a few questions. She wanted to know what kind of ninja I was, what my hobbies were, and other relatively easy to answer questions. Kiba seemed to stand up to my brothers well. I know that they don't approve of this set up. Sosa, of course, was way more upset than Kisho. Kisho did say he was proud of me for going through with this for our family. It was really shocking, but he is my brother and I guess he does care about me.

Kiba and I sat down next to each other in silence for, what felt like, the first time. It wasn't awkward or weird. We just sat and enjoyed the moment. Which, sadly enough, was ruined by Kankuro. He slammed his room door and walked over to the couch.

"Do you know what time it is? Kita needs to get sleep so she can spend the day with me tomorrow!" Kankuro exclaimed. Geeze, what is he, my mother?

"Back off! She can spend as much time here as she wants. You don't own her! Besides, it can't be that late. What time is it anyway?" Kiba started off angry and ended up with his normal voice.

"It's 10! Seriously, she should head to bed" Kankuro was being ridiculous.

"Ummm, Kankuro?"

"Huh, what Kita?" He said more softly than his earlier ranting at Kiba.

"I will let Kiba know when I am tired and ready for bed. I promise. Now, please, just let him have his time with me. You get your own day tomorrow" I said a little quickly. That way he wouldn't have time to cut me off.

"Whatever. You better be ready to start your day with me early. I don't sleep in like dog boy" He almost growled it.

"She heard you, now go away". Kiba was done dealing with Kankuro's rudeness.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I guess Kankuro is more interested than he lets on. I wonder why? Yesterday he said she was nothing special to him. I am glad that I got the first day with her. Hopefully he doesn't do something with her that beats my picnic. I worked really hard to impress her. I feel like we are really making a connection.

Kankuro huffed and returned to his room. If he keeps acting like a girl, I might not have to worry about competition.

"Sorry about that Kita. Let's go for a walk in the garden". I reached for her hand. Together, we walked out to the mansion's huge garden. It was a wonderful back drop for a moon lit walk.

"Kankuro probably forgets that I am not some fragile upper class girl. He hasn't heard everything that you have. So, I will let it slide this time. Don't let it ruin this wonderful day" she said in a confident, but sweet, way.

"You're right! Oh, is it ok if Akamaru joins us now?" I really did miss my partner in crime. Ok, not crime, but you get the picture.

"Absolutely. I was wondering where he was all day. I figured you didn't want him to come with us around town" she whispered.

"Oh, he is almost always with me". I used a technique that Akamaru and I came up with together. It allows me to use my chakra to call him to my location. He ran up from behind us, sat down, and barked to get my attention.

"Hey buddy! Did you miss me?" I laughed as he whined and then did his doggy smile.

"Hi Akamaru. Do you remember me?" Kita held her hand out to him. He sniffed her hand and barked as if he were saying yes. Kita started petting him and laughing at his antics.

"He likes you! That's a good sign. Right buddy?" I smiled and couldn't help but think that it was great that he liked her so much.

Kita's P.O.V.

Kiba and I stayed in the garden for what must have been a couple hours. By the time we got back into the house, it was midnight. I really didn't want to leave Kiba behind, but I was starting to get tired. I think he has a lot more energy than I do.

"Kiba, thank you for such a wonderful day! It was the most fun I have had in a while. Sadly, I am getting kind of sleepy". I hope he doesn't think I am trying to leave early.

"Oh, then let me walk you to your room. It will be more like a real date that way. Which way is it?" He reminded me that I have no idea how to get back to my room. We haven't worked in this end of the mansion yet, so I don't know where anything is.

"I would tell you, but I don't know. Its why I got lost this morning" I sighed. Just then, a maid appeared.

"Miss Handa, Madam Genji sent me to escort you to your room" .

"Can I escort her and we both follow you?" Kiba asked. It was so sweet! He really wanted to walk me *home*.

"I am sorry Mr. Inuzuka. Madam Genji wants to speak with her before she returns to her room" the maid said politely.

"Oh, that sucks. Well, Kita, I had a great time with you today. I wish it wasn't over already. Good night". He took my hand and kissed it softly.

"Good night Kiba" I whispered. Madam Genji is really ruining my life.

I followed the maid to Madam Genji's office. She opened the door and ushered me in. She didn't come in behind me and she shut me in here. Great, alone time with Madam Genji.

"Kita, I just wanted to tell you that you did well today. Don't forget that tomorrow is your day with Kankuro. He has requested that you be ready at 7 a.m. Somehow he knows where your room is. Care to explain?" She seemed to be accusing me of something. I explained that we bumped into each other this morning while looking for the kitchen.

"Just remember, no boys in your room. You have to stay out of their rooms as well. I hope you understand". She said this in the kindest voice I have heard yet.

"We aren't trying to ruin your life, Kita. There is a lot at stake here. This alliance could save lives and money". Then she dismissed me.

I exited her office to find that the maid had vanished. Great, now what?

"I guess I will just wander around again" I sighed quietly to myself. Then, someone spoke behind me.

"Do you need help finding your room?"


	9. Unlikely Hero

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Who is in the hallway? Well, I think you can guess. Or just read. lol

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 9: Unlikely Hero

Kita's P.O.V.

Someone is behind me. The voice sounds very familiar. All of the sudden someone grabs my hand. What the hell!

"Geeze, jumpy much?" I look over and it is Kankuro. "I feel like there is a theme to our random meetings".

"I think that you're following me just so that you can look like a hero". I hope you are. That would change everything. Maybe you aren't a jerk. I won't hold my breath.

Kankuro stops and traps me between his arms and a wall.

"So what if I am? Does that upset you?" He looks almost angry or irritated.

"Uh.. Sorry. Don't be mad. I didn't mean anything rude by it" I stutter. Nope he is still a jerk.

"No, I am sorry. I am not mad at you. I am mad at…" he paused, "someone else".

"Please don't take it out on me. I am just minding my own business, trying to find my bed, or any bed, so that I can sleep". I realize what I just said and it is too late to take it back. "I mean…only my bed".

"Really? Because I can share mine" He wiggles his eyebrows. What a pervert.

"NO WAY! That may happen one day, but today is not that day!" I may have said that loudly. Too loudly.

"Ouch, way to hurt my feelings. I was just kidding. Your personality really does match your hair" Kankuro said seriously. "All I really want to do is help you find your room. I remember where it is. You really shouldn't wander on your own. You get lost a lot". He smirked. He is making fun of me. UGHHHHHHH. I just don't get him.

"I really like the real you Kita. You aren't the boring girl you lead me to believe, are you? I guess I will find out on our date today". Then he picked me up and put me on his back.

"You said you were tired right? Well, I will just bring you back to your room. This way you won't fall down again and it won't take all night".

I was too busy blushing to say anything. I can't tell if he is prince charming or a jerk who is playing with me. I don't know how much of this I can take. Is he bi-polar?

"Kankuro? What kind of guy are you?" I murmur into his shoulder.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I heard Kita ask me what kind of guy I am. I don't know how to answer her. I am going to act like I didn't hear her. She is super light. I could carry her all the time. I wouldn't mind. I won't let my guard down. Sadly, earlier I couldn't find any dirt on her. Only that her father was the previous Tanikage, but he died fighting. I am going to ask her how they got so low in the middle class and how the Genji clan got into power tomorrow.

We got back to her room to soon. She was sound asleep on my back. I decided to tuck her in. She really is beautiful, inside and out. I love the fire she has. I can't help but rile her up. It's the only time she acts like herself.

As I exited her room, I heard a slight growl. I looked up and Kiba was standing there with his huge dog.

"What's wrong dog boy? Feeling challenged? Get used to it". I went to walk away, but his mutt blocked me.

"You can't obey the rules, can you? You know that you aren't allowed in her room. It was spelled out clear as day when we got here". He continued to growl like a beast. I actually think it is getting louder.

"If you want to fight, we will do it somewhere else. She is sleeping. I only went in because she was out cold". I pushed past the mutt and headed towards my room. How did that damn dog find me? He didn't know where I was. He must have sniffed me out.

"I am not done with you Kankuro! Instead of fighting, I am gonna to win her heart. I think that would be the best way to kick your ass". He looked me dead in the eye "She likes me more anyways".

"Not after my day with her. She won't even remember you". I laughed at his lame attempt to spark my anger. "You can think whatever you want though. I did just save her from hours of wandering, not you". I turned away and he didn't stop me again.

As I laid in my bed, I thought about how I couldn't blame him for being angry. He does think that I am a pervert. I would have been angry too. My mind went off to Kita. She is clumsy, terrible with directions and possibly the most amazing girl I have ever met. If what I saw in her file was right, she is one bad ass ninja too. I am surprised her village let me see her file. They asked me why and I said so that I would be able to tell her family members apart. What dipshits. I feel like something fishy happened to her family. This girl is driving me crazy, but I feel like I should protect her. I don't know why or from what.

Mystery P.O.V.

I have been watching the weaklings from the sand and leaf villages. They don't even know that they are doing everything perfectly. My plan might work. Neither of them will get the girl. She will join me and my cause.


	10. Breaking the Rules

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Don't worry about mystery person for awhile. He will be back later, but for now enjoy Kita and Kankuro's day!

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 10: Breaking the Rules

Kita's P.O.V.

Stupid alarm! Leave me alone. Ughhhhhhh. I hate early mornings. Wait… how did I get in my room? Why is my alarm going off at 5 a.m.! Oh no. Kankuro must have come in here. I hope that they don't know about it, or that they let it slide. Madam Genji just told me that he wasn't allowed in here. At least I was sleeping. That's considered an alibi, right? Just then, there was a knock on my door. Great! I get to die early! It's probably Madam Genji here to tell me that I am doing a terrible job and that I am exiled.

"Kita! Are you up? I know that your alarm went off. Get up! It's Kankuro" came in a harsh whisper from the other side of my door. I guess I should get up and answer him.

I opened the door to a kitty-eared Kankuro. I stifled a giggle. He looks so cute.

"Get dressed in some gear, we are going training". Then he noticed me trying not to laugh. "What's so funny? And be quiet. They don't know that I am taking you early. I want them to butt out of my day. No dinners or you being transformed into someone else".

"Fine, just wait out here a second. You aren't allowed in here" I said matter-of-factly. He was in here and I know it. I hope he realizes that.

I got dressed in the closest thing to ninja gear that they had in my closet. It wasn't really close at all, but I tried. I walked out and Kankuro shook his head.

"It's the best that closet has. I didn't get to bring my own clothes" I whispered in his ear. Then he pulled on his back and he took off. "Wait! Won't they worry about us both disappearing?"

"I left a note on the Genji lady's office door. I told her that you didn't know that I was taking you out early and that we would be back when I decided it was time to come back". Kankuro smirked.

After that I just held on and hoped that I wasn't in trouble for his antics. They can hardly punish the Kazekage's brother.

We get to the village and Kankuro asks me where my house is. When I try to object, he says that I need my ninja gear for training. Fine.

"You will stay out here. I have to sneak in through my window". With that I leave him behind.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I decided to follow her up to the roof. I wasn't going in. She only said out here. She didn't say I couldn't move around. I waited outside her window and watched her dig through her closet. Wait… is that a bed? It is! That's her bedroom! I decided to return to the ground so that she wouldn't know that I saw the size of her room. God, she is probably changing now. I am glad that she didn't see me earlier.

Just then Kita landed in front of me silently. I am not going to lie, she scared me a little.

"Is this better" she whispered looking at the ground. I can't believe that she is still nervous around me. She was wearing a fishnet top with a band around her chest, Long shorts, and run of the mill ninja shoes.

"Way better…I mean..Yeah". I seriously need to chill out. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"Is something wrong?" Great! Now she is worrying.

"No, let's go before we are caught being out before they scheduled us" I grabbed her and put her on my back. No straggling today. She is seriously raising my blood pressure in that outfit. I rushed out of the village. No one would find us today. I just wanted her without someone telling her that she isn't acting perfectly. I want the real Kita. Not the Genji's dress up doll.

"Well, we're here. I found this clearing yesterday while you were with dog boy. I knew that I wanted to get out of the village for my day with you".

"Umm Kankuro…are you going to set me down?" Kita whispered.

"Oh yea". I set her down (regrettably). "You don't have to whisper anymore. We are all alone out here".

Kita's P.O.V.

"Wait, you mean that we are all alone? Does anyone know where we are?" I am so dead when we get back.

"Yea we are all alone. No one knows where we are… don't worry, I just thought you would like to train. You told me when we first met that you weren't allowed to train during this whole thing. I decided that part of our day would be spent training" He looked me in the eye. I think he is trying to figure out if that makes me happy or not.

"You did this for me?" I said maybe too hopefully.

"I wanted to see if you are strong enough to keep up with the sand village's master puppeteer. This is a test. I didn't do it for you!" Looks like he is still being a jerk.

"Fine then. I won't train". I sat down on the ground and stuck my nose in the air. Two can play that game.


	11. I Will Win

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Fight! Fight! Fight! (imagine it like a group of highschooler's chanting!)(I know…I'm not funny)

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 11: I Will Win

Kita's P.O.V.

I sat with my nose in the air. I wasn't going to train with an asshole.

"Just take me back. I don't want to train with a jerk". I was going to be a snotty brat.

"No way. You are mine for the day. If you want to go back, you will have to beat me in a fight. If I win, you have to kiss me. No wimpy kisses either. A real FRENCH kiss" Kankuro pretty much yelled it at me.

I got up and turned away from him. He can't make me fight. So, I will just walk home. I start to walk and get a couple of feet from the edge of the clearing when something holds me back. I turn my head and Kankuro is still standing where he was.

"Did you forget who I am Kita? I am a Ninja Puppeteer. You can't go anywhere unless I let you now". He smiled. What a cocky bastard. "Besides, you don't know where we are. You can't find your way around the mansion, let alone a forest!"

I hate it when he is right.

"I would rather wander around aimlessly in the forest than train with some jerk who just wants to win me as a trophy wife". Take that!

"Does this mean that you forfeit? You don't have to fight only if you forfeit the match". He looked serious. I think I could live with that.

"Yea, I forfeit. You win. Will you release me from whatever jutsu this is now?" I really can't stand being forced to stand still.

"Nope. I want my kiss first". That DIRTY BASTARD!

"NO WAY! You tricked me! I won't kiss you". No way in hell. I won't do it.

"That's why I won't let you go. I knew you wouldn't kiss me on your own, but once your lips touch mine, you won't be able to stop". With that he started forcing me to walk towards him.

"You are sick! I wouldn't pick you over Kiba or anyone else!" I yelled at his face. I saw hurt in his eyes for a brief moment. Then, it turned into determination.

"Fine. You are still going to kiss me though. I did win. Its your own fault that you fell for my trap. You wouldn't be able to beat in any battle". He is right, I did fall for his trick, but I still won't kiss him. Never.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I kept pulling Kita towards me. What she said hurt, but I know that once we kiss she will never be able to think about Kiba as a husband or anything else. She was about a foot away from me now. It was taking longer than I thought to pull her in.

"Wait! I changed my mind! I want to fight you!" She sounded desperate. I am feeling kind today, I guess I have to respect her too.

"Ok, but if you try to run, you have to kiss me five times!" That should keep her in the clearing.

"FIVE! That's not fair!" She was furious now. Everything is working perfectly. The more angry she gets at me, the more of the real Kita I get to see.

"You know what… You're right". I paused and she smiled. "You have to give me five if you lose and ten if your try to run. Don't complain about it again, or I will double it again". That should shut her up about that. "When I release you, the battle will start. No life threatening moves and no gen-justsu. Deal?"

"I agree. I can't kill the Kazekage's brother". She didn't just say that. Girl, you are going to lose so fast!

"Fine! Let's go! NOW!" I released her and the battle began.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Kita and Kankuro stood about 20 feet apart. Kita watched him, calculating. She didn't know the first thing about Puppet ninja fighting style. He pulled out four scrolls and released Crow, Black Ant, Salamander, and Sasori. He wasn't going to lose the five kisses. He laughed as Kita's face fell. She quickly regained her stance.

"I won't lose my first kiss to you!" Her rage at his forcing her to kiss him could be heard in every word.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Her first kiss! God, I am an asshole. But how awesome would it be if her first kiss was mine? I can't lose this opportunity.

"If you win, I won't get your first kiss!" I hope she doesn't hate me. I know that if she kisses me, she will pick me over Kiba every time.

"Prepare to lose, Kitty Boy!" She is pissed. I think I made her a little too mad. Oh well, I will win the fight and she won't have enough energy to be mad at me.

3rd Pesron P.O.V.

"Are you just gonna stand there? If I were you, I would start fighting!" Kankuro egged her on.

Kita ran towards him, but stopped half-way and slammed her fist into the ground. At first, it seemed like nothing happened. Then the ground began to shake. Kankuro jumped to the side just in time to avoid the fissure that formed where he had been standing.

"Your parlor tricks won't work on me! I have been on several "A" ranked missions. I know that you have only been on one "C" rank and several lame "D" ranks". Kankuro laughed at her attempt. He knew that in her rage, she would be clumsy. As she started to punch the ground more, Kankuro's strategy for victory came into action. He positioned Crow, Salamander, and Sasori around her. Black Ant was already in place. He started attacking her back. Nothing that would really hurt her, but she didn't know that. She started to retreat from the three puppets.

Kita's P.O.V.

Damn it! I can't lose this fast, but I don't know any other moves that work from a distance. I can't even use my earth cracking move right now. I am too busy evading these damn puppets. How does he work three at a time! I am just glad that he can't use the fourth one.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to hurt my Pretty face!" I put as much sarcasm into that as I could. "Too bad you aren't going to win!" I was bluffing, there was no way I could beat him! Suddenly, I tripped and fell. Then everything was dark. I reached ahead of me and felt something hard.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I KNOW! KANKURO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. This can't be happening to me.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I have you now Kita! And I get your first kiss. It is awesome to be me! Sucks for you Kiba!

"Kita, you lose. If this were a real battle, you would be dead". I am going to have to protect her. "I apologize for being a jerk earlier. I just wanted you to fight me for real. Instead you were so angry that you couldn't fight correctly. Remember that enemies aren't going to be nice. They will say mean things so you lose your concentration. Even though I am sorry for being a jerk, you still owe me five kisses. Will you do it willingly? Or do I have to force you to?" I hope she does it willingly. I hate being the bad guy. But girls usually dig it.

"YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM ME ASSHOLE!" She was shrieking like a banshee.

"Fine, have it your way". Oh well, she won't be opposed soon.

I opened Black Ant partially and started to attach chakra strings to her. No way am I letting her lose. She would probably try to kill me for real. (not that it would work). I added more and more until there was no way she could move without me controlling it.

"I am sorry that I have to control you for this, but it's the only way that you will pay up. I won, fair and square". I started pulling her towards me again. This time it was slightly easier because she had used some of her energy in the fight. She needs more training with chakra control. I finally got her up close.

"Please Kita, kiss me willingly. It will be much better for both of us" I pleaded. "I promise I won't hurt you! I just want you to see what I have to offer".

"Please don't make me do this! I don't think I am ready to do this yet! I barely know you!" She was starting to cry. I can't make her do this while she is crying. I may be a jerk, but I am not that big of a jerk.

"How about we get to know each other before hand? I will let you off with just one kiss, and only on the lips. No French kiss, no tongue. Just a good old fashioned peck on the lips". I think that might help. I sure hope so.

She sniffled and looked up at me with brilliant silver eyes. "Really?"

"Yea. I will even let you go. Will you play fair? If you do, I promise to be nice". I mentally crossed my fingers and watched her.

"I promise to play fair". She gave me a small smile.

"Ok." I smiled back at her. This might work out anyways. "I am sorry I made you cry by the way. I don't ever want to do that again".


	12. Guard Dog

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Is Kankuro really playing fair? Will Kita be able to stop at just one kiss? Let's find out!

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters.

Chapter 12: Guard Dog

Kita's P.O.V.

I seriously thought that he was going to force me to kiss him. I don't know if I can forgive him for trying. I don't care if he was never actually going to do it or not. It felt like it was going to happen. Anyways, Kankuro and I sat down on the edge of the clearing. He finally freed me from his chakra strings.

"Oh, one thing first" I said, before he could say another word. With that I slammed my hand flat onto the ground. The fissures, which were only big enough for one person, gradually closed until there was no evidence that they were ever even there.

"Well, I guess I didn't wear you out all the way" Kankuro laughed. I can't even smile back. He really messed up.

"No, you didn't" I said as serious as death.

"Kita, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have tried to force you. I just wanted to kiss you so badly. I hope that you can forgive me". He made my stomach feel weird. "Let's get to talking. I will start, if you don't mind".

"Fine". I wasn't going to make this easy (He made me cry! How could I be nice?)

Kankuro's P.O.V.

"Kita, I know who your father was". She sat in silence.

"How can you know that?" She looked at me with a slight glare.

"Well…uh..I kinda looked in your file. Please don't hate me! I just wanted to learn more about your skills before I took you out here!" I think she is going to kill me.

"Then you know that he died when I was barely a month old. He fought for the village in the Great Ninja War". She said it with sadness in her voice. If only you would let me in! I could take that sadness!

"Kita, he didn't die as a foot soldier in the war. Isn't that right?" I sat and waited to see if she knew what actually happened. It took a lot of digging to find out. I doubt that she knows the truth.

"No, he was just a civilian trying to help out. There haven't been any combat ninja's in my family for generations". She seriously believed that? Wow, I am going to have to break this slowly to her.

"Kita, your dad wasn't a civilian. He was-" I was cut off by the sound of something crashing through the woods into the clearing.

"KITA!" It was the damn dog boy. Can't I get one moment to tell Kita the truth. Then I can save her from this village.

Mystery P.O.V.

That damn sand ninja almost ruined everything. Oh well, he won't get another chance alone with her if I have anything to do with it. It's a good thing that I dropped a hint off to the dog boy (it's a catchy insult). I am glad that I followed the sand cat everywhere yesterday. There is no hiding from me.

Kita's P.O.V.

"Kiba? Omg KIBA! Thank god!" I yelled and ran to his arms. No strings stopped me.

"What happened? Did he hurt you!" He asked me roughly. He must have really been worried about me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! IF YOU HURT HER I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Kiba was bristling up and growling ferociously.

"It's ok Kiba, just take me back to the mansion. I think our day is done, right Kankuro?" I glared at him with every ounce of hatred I felt.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Great, she really did hate me. If it weren't for the mutt, she would probably love me within a few days. Now, I have to start all over. Sadly for them, he can't take her from me.

"Sorry, Kiba, but actually we aren't done yet. Its only 1 in the afternoon. I get her all day". I said that as calmly as possible.

"Well, I was told that you have to spend the rest of your day with her in the mansion for taking her earlier than planned to an unapproved location. This is for everyone's safety." Kiba was still growling at me. His dog stood next to him with a slight growl as well.

"Fine, I accept that. I will spend the rest of my day with Kita at the mansion. ALONE". Take that dog boy!

"FINE! But she is going to ride Akamaru back. We will drop her off at her room so that Madam Genji and her mother can see that she's alright". With that they got on the giant dog and disappeared with amazing speed. Great! Now she is probably in trouble and it's going to make her hate me more!

I rushed back to the mansion, got changed, and waited outside of her room for almost 30 minutes.

Kita's P.O.V.

Kiba didn't say anything to me on the ride back to the mansion. He just held on to me protectively. I don't think that Kankuro, even without the whole kissing fiasco, could beat this. We came to a stop and he helped me down.

"Thanks Akamaru". I patted the large dog and turned towards Kiba. All of the sudden I was engulfed in a hug.

"I was so worried that the worst had happened" Kiba held me for a moment longer. "I will take you to your room Kita. I have heard that directions aren't your strongest skill. That's ok though. I am really good at directions". He looked at me warmly. This guy was the one I wanted. He made me happy and my stomach didn't get all funny around him!

"If you want, we can hold hands…" I mumbled. He just smiled bigger and took my hand. With that, we headed to my room. Kiba kissed my hand and then knocked on the door. Once Madam Genji appeared in my door way, he said goodbye and walked away.

"Young lady! We have been here worried sick about you and the Kazekage's brother!" She doesn't spare any dramatics does she.

"We are both fine. Kankuro just wanted to surprise me by spending the morning training". I wasn't going to tell them what actually happened. They might freak and then there would really be a war. Heck! She might tell that I should have kissed him! Or worse! That I have to kiss him!

"Well, that explains your terrible outfit! No self respecting lady who is being courted would be seen in such clothes. No matter your mother and I will fix you up!" She acted like I was a child who tried to wear clothes meant for a woman. My mother hugged me and looked pretty calm. She seemed to know that I would have been alright, regardless of where he took me. Together they dressed me in some casual, but still very classy, clothes and fixed my hair and makeup. Then they lead me into the hall where Kankuro was waiting.


	13. Freedom

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: So, Kankuro is a jerk. I know, I hate him right now too. Don't worry, there are more twists to this plot. : )

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters..and my plot line.

Chapter 13: Freedom

Kita's P.O.V.

I smiled at my mother and Madam Genji as they walked away. As soon as they were out of sight and ear-shot, I turned to Kankuro.

"I want nothing to do with you. You are an arrogant asshole. You have no respect for me or anyone else. I would-" I was cut off by Kankuro's finger on my lips.

"Please Kita, give me a chance to explain myself! I made a few mistakes earlier today. Horrible mistakes. I am really and truly sorry. I will spend the rest of my time with you trying to prove it!" He looked serious. However, I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"I am sorry Kankuro, but I think that the damage is done. I don't think that I can forgive you". I put my hand on my door knob (to enter my room), Kankuro gently grabbed me and turned my towards him. I glared up at him. He tilted my chin upwards and kissed my softly on the lips. My heart stopped.

"I guess I will see you later then" Kankuro whispered. Then, without another word, he walked away.

I stood there for a second. Then, I shakily opened my door. I slide down it for the second time since I got here. My brain froze and I just sat for what must have been hours.

At some point during that time there was a knock on my door.

"Kita, it's me, Kiba". I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. "Are you alright? I saw Kankuro enter his room. Did something bad happen?" He waited again. He really is sweet, but I need to be alone.

"No Kiba, I am fine. I just need some time to myself" I said back quietly. I knew he would hear me through the door because of his exceptional hearing.

"Oh, Ok then". Then I heard him walking away.

I continued to sit until my butt went numb. When that happened, I got up, changed into pajamas, and went to bed. It was 7:30 p.m.

The Next Morning (approx. 8 a.m.)

I woke up by myself. I was told that I would have the last 2 days before the festival to spend with friends and family. I am going home! It might be my last time at our crummy house. At least I will get to see Kioko.

Joshuyo Kioko is my best friend. We met at the ninja academy. It was my first day. I am always early due to my trouble with directions. I mean way early. I got to class and there was only one person in the room.

"Hi, umm… can I sit with you?" I asked the girl nervously. She looked kind enough.

"Yeah." She said with a bright smile. "I'm Kioko. Joshuyo Kioko. Who are you?"

"I'm Handa Kita. You can just call me Kita". I smiled back at her.

"Well Kita, I think we are going to be great friends".

That's how our dynamic duo started. Who would have thought that we would stay friends? She will be able to tell me how to handle this crazy situation. I haven't seen her in almost a week. So, she has probably only heard about it from my crazy brothers.

Anyways, I packed my bag with the clothes that I wore here (including my ninja gear). I silently left my room. A maid was waiting for me in the hall.

"Miss Handa, I was told to escort you to the front door". I wonder who told her to help me out.

She led me out. I thanked her and ran into the sun. I felt like a free woman. Sure it was only temporary, but I needed it.

I hurried home. I at least know my way around outside in the village. I got there and put on my ninja gear. I was going to find Kioko. We liked to spar and talk. I know, we're weird, but we like it that way.

I went to her house, but her mom said that she was already down at the training grounds. I rushed over and she was no where to be seen. Suddenly something fell on me.

"UMMPH!" Oww, that hurt.

"You're going soft on me Kita!"

"And your getting fat on me Kioko! Seriously, get off!" I laughed at her. She isn't fat. She's not super skinny.

"You're the one who is getting fat. Eating fancy at the mansion, being swooned over by, not 1, but 2 hot guys. Seriously? I wish I was that lucky". She sighed the last part.

"You wanna trade? I want to. It's horrible". I wasn't going to sugar coat it. She is the only person I tell everything too.

"Really? What happened?" She finally got off of me and sat cross legged. She waited.

"Well, where do I begin?" I could see her getting excited.

"STORY TIME!" She screamed.

"Ok, I will start from the day that they told me about the arrangement….."

I told her the whole story. I didn't leave out anything. When I finally finished, she sat in silence with her jaw hanging open.

"Oh My God", then she sat for a second. "THEY BOTH SOUND ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!"

"You're right-WHAT? THEY ARE NOT! I mean Kiba is amazing, but Kankuro is a jerk". I stuttered out. I can't believe she thinks that they are great.

"Kankuro is obviously only mean to you because he has feelings for you! Guys always do that!" That's it, Kioko has lost it.

"What about Kiba? He is a gentleman. He is also charming, kind, and cute". I stated factually.

"Yeah, but Kankuro sounds hotter. Kiba is cute, Kankuro is steaming!" She isn't going to give this up.

"But I don't like Kankuro!" I was getting frustrated.

"I think that you do. Why do you think that your heart stops? Why does your stomach feel weird?" She sounded serious. Great that means that she's positive. She might be wrong, but she believes that she's right.

"Even if you were right, which you're not, I couldn't ever forgive him for trying to force me to kiss him and then for kissing me without permission". I sighed, there was no winning this.


	14. The Worst Possible Thing

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: So, Kankuro is a jerk. I know, I hate him right now too. Don't worry, there are more twists to this plot. : )

Also, I apologize for not updating for a long time. I have been sick, but it's not a very good excuse. I am sorry.

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters...and my plot line.

Chapter 14: The Worst Possible Thing

Kita's P.O.V.

After sparring with Kioko yesterday, We went to our favorite sweet shop. I couldn't afford anything, but Kioko insisted on buying me something. We sat and avoided the topic of my upcoming engagement. It was a great night. Just like things used to be. I left Kioko around 1 a.m. I walked through my village. I really was going to miss this place. My marriage wouldn't only take my freedom, but it would take me away from home. No sense in dwelling on it. I went back to our little house and went to bed.

The Next Day

I woke up to the familiar (and greatly missed during my stay at the mansion) sound of my alarm clock. It was nice to sleep in for once. I had a weird dream with cats and dogs in it. I don't really remember much of it though. Oh well, I don't usually remember my dreams anyways. I plan to spend my day laying around my house and seeing my family. Who knows how busy I will be during the festival. I might not have time before my wedding to see my brothers. I know that they will visit me at my new home, but it won't be the same. I have been with them forever. Sure, they are mean sometimes, but aren't all brothers? I know that they will always protect me, when they can. Anyways, enough of my internal monologue!

"Sis, are you going to lie there all day? Sosa was leaning in my door way (Yes, it is his signature pose. He is cliché).

"No, only half of the day" I smiled up at him. Just then Kisho walked past only to do a double take and join Sosa in my room.

"Guys! My room is too small for this! Get out!" I didn't really yell at them.

"You don't mean that. You are laughing" Then, they both jumped on me. We used to all laugh and mess around like this. Now, life gets in the way. I guess this is a nice last time. We are all getting to old for this anyways.

"GO AWAY!" I couldn't breathe, I was laughing so hard.

"Fine, let's go Sosa, we obviously aren't wanted here" Kisho led the way looking very dignified.

Sosa got up and followed suit.

"You guys are losers!" I yelled after them. I flopped down in bed. "I guess I better get up…" I dug through my closet for my frumpiest clothes. We were going to sit and watch movies on our tiny t.v. all day. Mom wouldn't be home for a few hours. She's out helping with festival set up. She asked me if I wanted to join her. I am sure she wasn't surprised when I said no way. After much arguing (between Kisho and myself) we decided to have a Studio Ghibli marathon. I love "Howl's Moving Castle". Sosa likes "My Neighbor Totoro". Kisho likes murder mysteries. We watched about a 1/3 of the Studio Ghibli collection. (We only have 1/3). We stayed up really late. My brothers fell asleep, as usual, around 12 a.m. I kept watching the final movie, "Tales From Earthsea". Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled. I hurried to the door.

"Hi Kita" He looked me dead in the eye. He grabbed me and covered my mouth with something. Next thing I knew…darkness.

Sosa's P.O.V.

Somehow Kisho's leg was across my face. My arm was on his forehead. Ahhhh good times. I pushed him off of me. I sat up.

"Kita!" that sister of mine didn't fall asleep down here. She left me down here with Kisho. I ran upstairs to attack her in bed. There was a problem. She wasn't in her bed. Weird.

"KISHO!" I ran back to my brother.

"Huh, what?" He sat up in a daze.

"Our sister isn't in the house. Did she say anything about going out early for the first day of the festival?"

"I don't remember"

"I hope so, because I don't know where she is".

I sat down on the couch and looked out the window at the early morning of the city.

Kita's P.O.V.

Ugh… my head is killing me. Where am I? Why can't I see? OMG LAST NIGHT!

"UMPH!" I started to struggle. I know that I am tied to a chair. Blind fold. Gag. Shit this is bad. Really bad. What do I do?

Someone Help!

Mystery P.O.V.

Now, my plan is in motion. The Leaf and Sand will think that the Valley is responsible. The silly cat and dog will start war.


	15. YOU

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Who is this annoying mystery p.o.v.? I know it annoys me too!

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters...and my plot line.

Chapter 15: You!

Kiba's P.O.V.

I actually woke up early today. I was excited to see Kita again! I hope she is ok… I wonder what Kankuro did to upset her so much. I started wandering towards the kitchen when I heard the Tanikage and Madame Genji speaking harshly to each other.

"What do you mean you can't find Munoto? Isn't he around here?" Tanikage was pretty relaxed.

"No. He isn't training, sleeping, or in the kitchen!" Madame Genji really is a mom! I didn't expect that.

"Forget about him for now. He is a man and is capable of taking care of himself. You don't need to dote over his every move" Tanikage used his voice of authority. "It's time to bring Kita back. She really should see the boys again".

"I sent someone for her about 20 minutes ago. She should arrive soon". Madame Genji bowed as her husband said he would see her soon and such…blah blah blah. The good news is that Kita is coming back! I know that she isn't happy with Kankuro, but I can make up for anything he did. I really hope that she likes me.

I decided to continue on my way to the kitchen. Akamaru tried to sneak up on me. That silly dog should know that he can't do it by now. He doesn't.

"Hey, Akamaru are you hungry too?" I laughed. You can see the disappointment on his face. I love my dog. "It's ok boy! I bet a big steak will make you feel better!"

"WOOF!" Yeah, I thought so.

"I will race you to the kitchen!" I started running, knowing that I wouldn't win. He is really fast. I miss him being small with stubby legs…I could run faster than him then.

SLAM!

"Umph!" I fell on my back. Akamaru started to growl. I looked up to see Kankuro's back.

"HEY! Watch where you're going" He said as he turned around. " Oh, hey Kiba. Have you heard?"

"What? That the sky is blue? You are just figuring this out?" Yes…I am mocking him. He hurt Kita.

"Very funny dog boy. No, Kita wasn't home when they went to get her. Her brothers didn't know where she was". Oh shit. This is bad.

"WHAT! We have to find her! We need to go now!" Ok, I am freaking out.

"It looks like she left on her own accord, but I know that you don't believe that. I don't either. I am not sure that rushing off right away is the best plan. We should wait to see what the Tanikage tells us" He said this way too calmly. However, he makes a lot of sense as well.

"So we wait".

Kita's P.O.V.

I have been sitting here for hours. Have I been kidnapped? Why? Who would do something like this to a person of my social standing? Sure, I am due to form an alliance through marriage, but they can just find another girl if I don't work out.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you thirsty?" A male voice asked in front of me. I am not sure if I know this person or not. I don't think so. I shake my head no. What if it is poison? Or worse…some sort of rape drug?

"I don't want to hurt you. However, if you don't comply, I will. I am not afraid to" He said calmly. "You need something to drink. It is water".

I don't know if I believe him about the water, but he just said that he will hurt me if I don't do what he wants. I nod my head.

"Good. I am going to remove your gag. Don't scream, bite, or do anything crazy. If you are quiet, I will leave it off. Do you understand?" This guy is scary. I want to go home. I nodded my head anyways. If will be nice to get whatever this is out of my mouth.

Mystery P.O.V.

I am glad that Kita is cooperating. It will make my plan go more smoothly. I left a note for the cat and dog to find. I made a scent and visual path leading in the opposite direction, where I placed the note. The note will make them start war with the Tanigakure. I want nothing more than to fight and make war.

I untied the gag and threw it to the side. I held up a glass with a straw. It is full of water and something special. I made it myself. It is tasteless and odorless. It makes the drinker obey me almost 24 hours. It is hard to make, but I have enough to accomplish my goals. Kita took a couple drinks and stopped.

"Finish it all. You have been out for awhile and are probably dehydrated". She tensed, but finished the water/special mix anyways.

I waited about 20 minutes for the drug to take effect. Then, I tested her.

"Kita, smile". She smiled. "Kita, struggle and try to get free". She struggled. It is working!

Kita's P.O.V.

My body won't listen to me! I knew that he was going to drug me. Hopefully someone saves me soon! Kiba! Kankuro! SOMEONE! I think he is going to rape me. I wonder if I can still talk.

"Please..stop…" Barely. It took a lot of energy to get those 2 words out.

"I can't stop. You are special Kita. I am going to let you in on a little secret. You aren't an ordinary girl". Wow this guy sounds like a master of pick up lines. "Your father wasn't a civilian. You should have listened to your boyfriend from the sand" He sneered.

I wish I would have listened to Kankuro. If I hadn't freaked out, I wouldn't have gotten 2 days at home. Maybe I would still be at the mansion, getting ready for the festival. I am supposed to have a fiancé in 11 days. Today is day 1 of the festival! I was supposed to be married a month after the proposal.

"Don't cry Kita, I think you will enjoy your time with me" He laughed. I felt tears stream down my face. Now I am sure that he is going to abuse me. "Anyways, your father was the previous Tanikage. I bet you want to know who I am. I suppose I can show you. It's not like you can do anything anyways". He started untying my blind fold. It took my eyes a second to adjust. I looked up at his face. It was Genji Munoto. The Tanikage's son.

"I know, I could have just told my father I wanted to marry you. They would have picked another girl from the village. Honestly, I don't want to marry you. I just want to use you to start a war because you are important to the dog and sandy". He looked into my eyes. "Your fear will make this much more fun".

END OF CHAPTER!

I hope you enjoyed it. There may be a lemon in upcoming chapters. I will place the lemon in its own chapter. Those who wish to avoid it can skip without missing any important details. I will warn about which chapter in the author's note if I decide to write a lemon. THANKS FOR READING! I am sorry for lame chapters lately (I think that they are lame…) I had the beginning and the end planned and I decided to wing it for the middle. I am terrible..I know.


	16. Character Description NOT A CHAPTER

Characters

I don't own any of the pictures. Most of them aren't made to be my characters. They are just really close to what I had in mind for my character. Some of them have details that don't quite match the description. Anyways… You can find the pictures on my deviantart profile. My user name there is Darksunshine203. All of the pictures are in my favorites under a folder called Fanfiction Characters. I will put a number by the name here. They will go in the order that the pictures do in the folder. (ex 1 is the first pic in the folder..) Kita and Kioko's Pictures are in my gallery.

Kita Handa:  
>Hair: Redhead. Kind of orange. It's wavy and just past the shoulders.<br>Height: 5'4"  
>Eyes: Grey<br>Body Type: Curvy, but Lean.

Handa Makiko (Kita's Mother, Not a Ninja) Picture 2  
>Hair: Silver and to her mid back. Straight.<br>Height: 5'6"  
>Eyes: Grey<br>Body Type: Curvy, but some extra weight (20lbs..)

Handa Kisho (twin 1) Picture 1  
>Hair: Silver, Straight, and below his ears.<br>Height: 5'10"  
>Eyes: Purple<br>Body Type: Muscular, but not like a body builder.

Handa Sosa (twin 2) Picture 3  
>Hair: Redhead, Wavy. It's a shaggy look that sits below his ears.<br>Height: 5'10"  
>Eyes: Purple<br>Body Type: Lean, with less muscle than his twin.

Genji Bunzo (Tanikage) Picture 4 RIGHT SIDE (it's a younger version)  
>Hair: Black Spiky Short.<br>Height: 5'11"  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Body Type: Stocky, but strong.

Genji Mina (Tanikage's Wife or Madame Genji, Not a Ninja) picture 5  
>Hair: Blonde, long, and straight.<br>Height: 5'2"  
>Eyes: Jade<br>Body Type: Small, Fragile, but attractive.

Genji Munoto (Tanikage's son) Picture 6 Left side.  
>Hair: Black, long, but still spiky like his father's.<br>Height: 6'0"  
>Eyes: Icy Blue<br>Body Type: Huge! All Muscle.

Ogata Takeru (Kita's Sensei) Picture 7  
>Hair: Brown, pulled into a short pony tail.<br>Height: 5'9"  
>Eyes: Hazel<br>Body Type: Strong, but not overly muscular.

Joshuyo Kioko (Best Friend)  
>Hair: Dusty Blonde, Short asymmetrical.<br>Height: 5'6"  
>Eyes: Deep Water Blue<br>Body Type: Thicker than Kita, but not fat.

Kankuro- See Naruto Wiki/Pictures

Kiba- See Naruto Wiki/Pictures


	17. Lost and Not Found

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Things are about to go down! NO LEMON! I still don't know if I will write one in here.

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters...and my plot line.

Chapter 16: Lost and Not Found

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Kiba and I went to see the Tanikage. He said that they hadn't found Kita yet, but hadn't given up. He thinks that she ran away. He didn't say that, but it was written all over his face. I told him that we were going to look too. I didn't wait for a response and walked out of his office. Kiba followed me all to way to the front door.

"Kiba, I think we should stick together and look. If there are multiple enemies, we will have a better chance". He smiled and nodded.

"Let's go get our girl!" Kiba pretty much shouted. He really does remind me of Naruto from time to time.

"Our girl? Oh, never mind. We will have that discussion later" I mumbled. "Anyways, we should start at her house, with that nose of yours".

When we got there, Kiba said that there was an overwhelming trail of her scent to the east and a very faint one to the west.

"I know the west side…It's the route I take to get here. There are a lot of caves". Please let me go west! PLEASE. I want to save her. I don't want Kiba to be the one. As greedy as it sounds, I am still thinking about trying to make her mine.

"Ok, I will go east. There is more scent that way, so there is a greater chance. How long should we look?" Kiba looked like he was ready to go.

"Well, it's about 10 a.m. We should meet back here by the same time tomorrow. Do you have a communicator with you?" He nodded yes. "Ok, only use it if you find her and are able". With that we nodded and took off.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I started following the eastern scent trail. I had called Akamaru to join me. We ran at a decent pace. This way we weren't too tired to fight if we had to.

"Akamaru, I hope we find her soon. I don't want to lose her now that I am starting to see her as a potential wife". He barked in agreement.

"I know, I shouldn't worry so much. I need to concentrate on saving her. Her safety is the number 1 priority!" We continued running, but grew silent as we went.

I started to see a path on the forest floor. There were little indicators spread out sporadically. Broken twigs, squished grass, skid marks, and other marks were growing more and more common. We had been running for a very long time. We had already taken 2 breaks. It had to be about 11 p.m. I couldn't see Kita going this far just to run away. She must have been kidnapped or worse. Suddenly, I stopped, causing Akamaru to skid to a stop just in front of me. There, hanging on a tree was a piece of paper. It was folded in half and written on it was "Dog Boy and Sandy". This must be code for Kankuro and me.

"Akamaru, do you smell anything dangerous about this note, like poison?" I looked down at him and he wuffed once.

"Thanks buddy" I grabbed gloves out of my pack and carefully grabbed the note. When I read it, my heart stopped.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I acquired a nin-dog to help me follow the trail. I don't know how Kiba does it. Oh well. It wasn't the cheapest thing in the world, but it was worth it. I had it start following the scent away from the city so that it would pick up the right trail.

"As soon as we get there, you can go back to your owner" I told the dog. It just barked. I hope that means yes. I followed the dog with a frown. It was taking a long time. I can't blame the dog, because Kiba said that the scent was weak.

At about 1 a.m. the dog started wagging its tail. I had learned that one bark meant yes and no barks meant no.

"Are we getting close?" It barked once. "Do you smell anyone else?" One bark again. I started preparing for a fight.

Suddenly, the dog disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT!" Great, the dog left thinking it was done. Now how do I find her? I guess I will just have to look the old fashioned way.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I sat there on the ground reading this note. It held some scary stuff. There were pictures of Kita tied up and bruised. Her head hung low as if she were unconscious. Another picture showed tears coming out from under a blindfold. The note said:

Kita is alive. Keep it that way by giving me what I want. Tanigakure is tainted and is preparing for war. This alliance marriage is a trick.

That was all that it said. No signature, no scent. I don't know what to do. I looked at Akamaru and said

"Let's find Kankuro".

Munoto's P.O.V.

I hope that he falls for my trap. I want him to tell the Hokage that Tanigakure is planning to start a war.

"Kita, darling, come over here," she started slowly making her way over to me. I had untied her a little while ago. She is under my control. As long as she drinks my special mix once day, it will stay that way. "Kita! Act like you're attracted to me" She started to sway her hips. "That's better. We are going to have fun tonight. I bet you think so to". I laughed. Her eyes showed her fear, but it was only for a second. She doesn't a lot of control. Just the way I want her.

"Soon, we are going to do things that you have only dreamt of. Tell me Kita, are you a virgin? Make sure it's the truth" I looked at her.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Louder! I didn't hear you! Also, call me master. I think that fits me" I am going to love messing with her! She is a fighter, and I like a challenge. Not like those girls my mother keeps throwing at me.

"Yes Master Munoto" she said clearly.

Oh, my day keeps getting better!


	18. I Won't Be Yours

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: I am scaring myself now…how do I think of these things?

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters...and my plot line.

Chapter 17: I Won't Be Yours

Kita's P.O.V.

Munoto re-tied me and left not too long ago. He had started swearing and said something about us having fun another time. Hopefully someone saves me before that. I don't know what kind of fun he means, but I can only assume its sex seeing as he asked me about being a virgin. I will not let him take that from me. I don't care if it hurts me, but I will fight his potion as long as I can. For now, I just sit here and wait.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I just arrived back at our meeting place. I am about 2 hours late. Kankuro is no-where to be found. Great, he must be lost or worse. I pulled out the communicator.

"Kankuro! Come in Kankuro". I waited for about 30 seconds before the communicator made a buzzing sound.

"Kiba? I am in the woods and I must be close. I have run into a few traps. I have been searching out here for hours" Kankuro said warily. He must be exhausted.

"I am going to come to you. Akamaru and I will make good time. Over and Out". I waited to see if he would reply, but he didn't.

I got on Akamaru.

"Follow Kankuro's scent boy!" He took off like a bolt. We would be there in no time.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I decided to sit down and wait for Kiba. I had been searching for most of the night. I did sleep for a couple of hours. I set up my chakra strings as trip wires around myself. I wasn't going to die for a nap. I did the same thing now. Kiba wouldn't be here for about 3 hours. I would be ready to continue when he arrived.

Kiba's P.O.V.

After 3 hours of running, we were really close to Kankuro. I got off of Akamaru and we walked to the point where his scent was the strongest. He was asleep!

"HEY! WAKE UP!" I yelled from a distance. I am sure he set up some sort of protection.

"What? Oh, hey!" He got up and made a release hand sign. I was right.

"I have some good or bad news depending on how you look at it. Kita didn't run away. So, she must like us, or one of us. However, she has been taken and is bruised up pretty good". I handed him the note and pictures before he could ask how I knew.

"It must be a trick to get our nations to go to war. I am not sure why" Kankuro said. He is pretty smart with politics. His brother is the Kazekage after all.

"What about the pictures? Do you think that they hurt her? Or are the bruises from training while she was on her break?" If the kidnapper laid a finger on her, I was going to kill him. I would rip him to shreds. I don't know if I would go crazy or not.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Kiba looked pretty upset. I sat for a second and waited for him to calm down. If I said the wrong thing, he would probably lose it.

"Well, it's not safe to make assumptions at this point, but I would guess that she struggled. If she did, she probably bruised herself attempting to escape. It would still be the kidnapper's fault…" I stopped talking. I don't talk this much. This girl is ruining my reputation as the hot bad boy… I am more like a worried husband.

"I am proud of her if she tried that hard to escape". Kiba thinks that there is a chance that she didn't try to escape. I am positive that she did. The Kita I know would fight hard.

"She did try to escape, unless she was unconscious" I murmured. "She is a fighter Kiba, you and I both know that".

"I guess you're right Kankuro. Akamaru has found a faint trail, but you won't like what I have to tell you…" Kiba said, while clenching his fists.

"Just tell me. Wait, does the stupid trail split again? That's the only thing that could piss you off that much. Unless the trail is gone".

"The trail is gone. It stops here and leads no-where" He was getting more upset by the second.

"Well, this means 1 of 2 things. Either they went up or down" I am doing my best to hold my anger for her kidnappers.

Kita's P.O.V.

Munoto just came back in smiling. I think that him smiling is a bad thing.

"My dear Kita, it seems that your rescuers have given up for the night. This means that we are moving to a new location. Don't worry, I won't leave a trail this time. They will search around here for days before giving in to my demand. Ofcourse, they won't get you back, but they don't know that do they?" This guy is seriously messed up. I am scared and sobbing as much as I can with his poison in me. My simple life has been completely screwed up by my weird arranged marriage.

"Kita, Drink this" He held the cup up to my lips. I drank the whole thing, despite what I actually wanted. "Don't worry, we will have fun when we get to the new base". He smiled, threw a sack over me, and tossed me onto a wooden surface. "Don't Move unless you are breathing. Don't over exaggerate the movements either, Kita".

Munoto's P.O.V.

I am kind of upset that I have to move her before I get to play more. However, I have been fixing up my new lair to suit my game better. It's going to be so much fun to play with her. If the idiots don't start a war with the packet I sent them, they will still find me eventually and fight me. Killing the Kazekage's brother might work. I will rule over the ninja countries. I will have fun getting there.

Lemon might be coming up soon. I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. Also, I apologize for not updating sooner. I moved unexpectedly this week and lost my grandma. I am back at my writing now. Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Ox Sized Mistake

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! This is will be a shorter chapter that leads to the lemon for those who wish to avoid it.

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters...and my plot line.

Chapter 18: Ox Sized Mistake

Kita's P.O.V.

I could feel the bumps in the road. I had no idea how far he's moved me, but we aren't there yet. I would guess that we have been moving for about an hour. My back was killing me. It's no surprise that Munoto didn't care about my comfort. I probably got a ton of splinters. I couldn't move, his potion was still in effect. I hope that someone is looking for me. I bet this jerk has tried to make it look like I ran away. UGH! I hate feeling so helpless.

I must have fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, Munoto was throwing me over his shoulder. I was still in the sack, so I wasn't sure it was him. That is until a hand got pretty close to my chest, but it quickly slide away. Phew…. Then I was set into a chair. The sack was ripped off and a glass with a straw was in front of my face. This ass can't take a break.

"Drink this whole glass Kita" Munoto ordered. He looked pleased that I was unable to deny his request. "I am so glad that we will be uninterrupted here. I can't wait to break you in. Then you might not even need that special drink, but you will still have to drink it. Anyways, Kita you can use the restroom only to use the toilet and wash your hands. Then return to that chair that you are sitting in" He ordered. I got up and did what he said.

I didn't break any of his rules. I decided to drink quite a bit of water from the sink. I think it might help reduce the amount of time that the poison is in my system. I left the bathroom and sat down in my chair. I hope that my plan works. I could escape and run to the village, find the boys, and plan how to prove that Munoto kidnapped me.

Kiba's P.O.V.

We began digging as soon as the moon began its descent in the sky. Kankuro and I agreed that the most logical place for the kidnappers in this forest was in an underground cavern. Akamaru and I could dig faster and most earth style shinobi. We got down 20 yards in about 2 hours. Finally, 30 minutes later, we fell through the roof of the room. Kita's scent was overwhelming.

"SPREAD OUT!" Kankuro yelled.

"I'll take the left half, you take the right" I am sure I yelled too, I hope that we find her. Sadly, I don't believe that she is here.

"Hey, Kiba… my side is clear" I know that he was disappointed.

"Mine too. However, I picked up on some other scents. One is a man. The other is some sort of ox" I growled out the word man. I know that Kankuro and I will rip him to shreds. Well, we would both try.

"Do you have a trail?" Kankuro sounded desperate.

"I have to go outside to see. What's the matter? You look pale? I know that Kita is missing, but she was here last night. I know it" I tried to re-assure him.

"It's not that. I found this" He held out a bottle with about a centimeter of clear liquid.

"What is that? It looks like water" I mumbled. It looked like normal water.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

"It's not water. It has a higher viscosity" I said, irked by his comment. "That means that its thicker".

"I knew that. So? Why are you all pale and anxious?" This guy is really dense. He really reminds me of Naruto.

"It must be some kind of ingested poison. I am a puppeteer. Poison is a huge part of that. This fluid acts like some of my clear mixtures" I sighed.

"Can you figure out what it is?" Kiba sounded worried finally.

"Maybe. I have a poison test scroll just in case I mix up my bottles. It might not work". I quickly pulled the scroll out.

I laid it out and did a release on it. The release cleared all particles from the scroll. Then, I carefully removed the lid of the bottle and poured out 1 drop. It hit the scroll and started to sizzle. It disappeared and I rolled the scroll up.

"What does that mean? That can't mean anything!" Kiba was freaking out now.

"It's not deadly, but it has to sit in the scroll for a few hours before we get results. Let's go outside and find the trail" I sounded like Baki Sensei.

Kiba and I went outside and he found a trail quickly, but decided to check for others. Like last time, there was a faint trail. We sent clones out along the overwhelming trail. We decided to wait. The clones returned with-in a hour and a half. They came back with another packet. We opened it up and found another note. It said:

Dear Mutt and Kitty,

If you want your little girlfriend back, you will have to bring armies. If you don't, I will kill her.

"No one signed it again. Can you get a scent off of this one?" I asked Kiba, desperately.

"No, but we can follow the ox's scent. It is the strongest. I bet the kidnappers used a ox cart to pull her around tied up so that she couldn't attack" Kiba said peacefully. He is pretty damn sure that we will find her. I hope that his faith in us is correct.

"Do you think that we can catch up with them tonight?" Now I sound hopeful. If we don't catch them tonight, I am afraid that we will never catch them.

"Yes."

Sorry about my lack of updating. I would give you some lame Kakashi-ish excuse, but I was just being a bad author. I will try harder to update more often.


	20. The Release Small Lemon

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: Wimpy LEMON! This chapter is only the lemon. If you skip it, you won't miss any important details.

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters...and my plot line.

Chapter 19.1: The Release

Kita's P.O.V.

Munoto ordered me to the bedroom of his lair. The water I drank hasn't worked yet. I am panicking. He told me not to say anything. He made me lead him to the bed.

"Kita, it's about time we had our fun. Your stupid animal friends have messed it up for us for the last time". I wonder if he realizes that the only one enjoying this for real is him. His little potion won't last forever, right? I have never been more down trodden in my life. I thought that they would save me before this creep got to this point. I just want to cry. Kankuro and Kiba aren't animals, but they have failed me. Munoto is going to ruin me in a matter of minutes. I hate this man more every time I see him.

"Kita, lie down on your back. No funny business. Don't forget that you want this". DAMN POISON. DAMN DAMN DAMN. I hate my life. My body lies down without hesitation. I feel more like crying a time goes on.

Munoto then proceeded to tell me to lay still. He told me that I wasn't to move until he said I could. I fought this order harder than anything in my life. One of my fingers twitched. I don't know if I did that or not. I won't get my hopes up. Munoto pulls out a kunai and starts to cut my shirt slowly. I can feel each of the threads giving out to his blade. I still am trying to fight back. I feel my finger twitch again. I can't be imagining this. I need to not be imagining this.

"Darling, would you prefer to take your shorts off, or have me cut them off?" Really? He is giving me a choice? I don't know, but I would say it's a trick. He said earlier that I wanted this. I wonder if I can say what I want…but I don't want him to know. I have to be careful about this.

"Master, I would prefer it if I could keep my shorts on", I did it! His face got really serious, shit! "For the moment. I want to take your shirt off first". I hope he fell for it. I am getting my body back. Now I have to keep the silly stuff going long enough to be free of the drug.

"Wow, I never thought that you would suggest such a thing" he said gruffly. "You may remove my shirt". I think I turned him on more… Great. Despite it all, I slowly ran my hands down to the bottom hem of his shirt. I then began to pull it up slowly, running my fingers up his sides lightly.

"You're making me tremble, Kita. I never knew that you were this way" he whispered in my ear. Ugh. Please arms, don't fail me when the time comes. I finally pulled his shirt over his head. I tested my arms by rubbing his back lightly. I didn't want to, but it's worth it to test myself. My arms are coming back under my control.

"Kita, take off your bra while I work on your shorts and panties. I can't wait anymore. You are sexier than I thought". Ugh, yuck. My arms slowly did as he asked. They aren't quite ready yet, but I am almost out of time. Munoto finished with my bottoms quickly. I wanted to curl up and die. He just stared at me for a minute. Then he growled and grasped my left breast. He roughly palmed it around. I will definitely have bruises. He pinched my nipples to make them stand up.

"If you have to make sounds while I do this, make them" he said breathing heavily. He won't wait much longer. I see that he set the kunai down about 3 feet away. Sadly, he is above me, so he has the advantage. I couldn't think anymore because he started to suck on my nipples, alternating between the two. I felt wetness on my face. I am crying. I have never been so happy to cry in my whole life. I smiled so that he would believe that it's a good thing. I am getting sick of acting. I don't want to prolong this experience.

"Are you ready Kita? I am going to have you begging for more. Hell! You might not even need my drug after this" He began pulling his pants down. His manhood was pressing against his boxers. I have never seen one in real life. I thought that it would be my husband's. His boxers hit the ground and revealed 8 inches of flesh. I am going to die. I want to die. I would do anything to get away

Munoto began to rub his fingers up and down my slit. I could feel wetness down there, but I couldn't force my body to stop. He stuck 1 finger in and pumped it a few times.

"Damn girl, you are so tight. If you weren't wet, this would hurt a lot. It might, but you will like it soon enough" He said. He stuck one more finger in and pumped both fingers. I have a feeling that I am going to lose my virginity if I don't act soon.

Munoto grabbed his manhood and began to rub it up and down my slit.

"Kita, you're about to be mine". He smiled manically. He knows that I hate it. He has been messing with my head this whole time. It's not a surprise though.

He is just about to ruin me when I finally get control of my arms. I grab his manhood and pull it as hard as I can. Then I kick him in the balls. I jump up and run for the kunai. He is after me. I can see the anger rolling off of him like fire.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU FEAR ANY MALE'S TOUCH WHEN I GET YOU!" He roars. Sadly for him, I got the kunai and make a dash for the hallway. I send chakra to my feet and run as fast as I can. I know that I am naked, but getting away is more important. I grab the sack he put me in and dash for the door with the devil right on my heels.


	21. I Will Find You

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: I hope that the gap between chapter 18 and here isn't too confusing. Kita has regained control of herself and is trying to escape. Enjoy and let me know if I need to fix anything.

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters...and my plot line.

Chapter 19.2: I Will Find You

Kiba's P.O.V.

We ran as fast as we could. We didn't talk, there was no point. I knew that it went from being a contest between us to a mutual agreement to save the girl we both cared about. Kankuro is reacting more than I thought he would. For not have liked her at first, he cares a lot.

Suddenly I sense 2 different chakras down the path about 1 mile. I look at Kankuro and can tell that he senses it too.

Kita's P.O.V.

Munoto tried to rape me. It kept repeating in my head. He almost got all the way. I am lucky that I drank water and it cleared the poison out. I don't have a lot of energy. I need to make some distance so that I can cut holes in the sack I grabbed as I ran so that I can wear it. I punch the ground and make a huge fissure. Then I jump up into the trees and quickly cut three crude holes in the sack. I pull it over my head and stick my arms in. Then, with my remaining chakra, I run. Munoto is right behind me. I might not make it.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

We are almost to the rapidly approaching chakras. One is really low. It has to be Kita!

"Kiba, I think one of them is her. Be alert!" I pull out my scrolls. I remember the poison test and open it up. I see the words Mind Control.

"Shit! Kiba, He has mind control potion. It is hard to make. Whoever he is, we have to be careful!" I tell him as we run.

"We are almost there!" As soon as I said it, I see him, furious and naked.

"Kankuro! That's him! I recognize the scent!" Kiba yells. Not very discrete, but it doesn't matter. We are going to beat the shit out of him.

"Kiba, that's the Tanikage's son, Munoto. Our day just gets better" I smirk.

"Hey, you two! Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Munoto yells to us. He is trying to play innocent. But even I can sense darkness in his voice.

"Sure" I say calmly. I swear Kiba better see where I am going with this. I allow him to approach.

"Kankuro! What are you doing! LET'S GET HIM!" Kiba just has to ruin everything. I release my puppets with a speed I didn't know I had. I try to trap him, but he evades me.

"So, you two know about my little game. At least I get to kill you. Then I will get the girl back" Kita escaped! She really is amazing. I hope that she is ok.

"YOU BETTER HOPE THAT SHE IS OK!" Kiba growls and he starts his attack.

"Don't kill him Kiba!" I yell. We need him alive.

"If she is hurt, we will kill him. I promise" I smirk and send out my chakra strings. Munoto evades again. This guy is fast. Sadly for him, Kiba is there and punches him in the back of the head. He flies forward and somehow avoids hitting the ground. I move in and kick him in the jaw. He staggers backwards. I try to grab him again with my chakra strings. He is still slightly too fast, but not fast enough to avoid me and Akamaru.

"AKAMARU! NOW!" Kiba roars. The dog bites down on the bastard's leg and locks his jaw.

I used that moment to bind him with my chakra. I know that my chakra won't last forever.

"Kiba, I can't hold him forever. Get my poisons out and find the one labeled *paralyze*" Kiba rushes to my bag and grabs the vials. He quickly finds the right one.

"How do I use it on him?" He asks, frantic.

"Pour 2 drops in his mouth. Hurry!" He is struggling and I am running out of time. Kiba forces Munoto's mouth open and quickly uses the dropper to put the poison in. He struggles more. I have to hold him for another minute until the poison takes effect, but he is too strong for my remaining chakra. If we hadn't run all day, I would be able to hold him for hours. Luckily, Akamaru let go of his leg. IF he hadn't he would become paralyzed too. On the downside, the maniac is loose.

"KIBA!" I growl enough to make him proud. "Let's show this ass what happens when you take our girl".

Kiba and I hit him back and forth for the last minute. He didn't have his agility anymore and the poison cut his strength dramatically. He was like a genin again. He didn't have a chance now. Finally, he crumpled to the ground.

"He will live, but we need evidence that he is the one that took Kita. Let's look in his lair" I thought the word lair was appropriate because if there ever was a villain, it was this guy.

Kiba's P.O.V.

Kankuro was right that we needed to find evidence that Kita was here. I hope that we don't find her here, because I don't sense anything living….

"Kiba, does anything in here smell like Kita?" Kankuro has become straight-faced and serious again. I know better. He is falling for her just like I am.

"Yes, the path leads through that door" I said while pointing towards my target.

I take the lead and go through the door. What I see makes me rumble with a growl.

"Kiba! Calm down. You can't help her if you get worked…." Kankuro stopped short when he saw what angered me so much. Kita's clothes were ripped and lying on the floor.

"I am going to kill him" Kankuro whispered. If I didn't have my hearing I would have missed it.

"We can't. We need to prove that he took Kita, that she didn't run away". Now I have to be the voice of reason. I hate that. I am the over-reactive one, not Kankuro.

We found garbage bags and Kankuro used his chakra strings to gently place the evidence in them. Now we have to bring the Bastard in and find Kita.

"Kiba, go with Akamaru and lead the Ninja from Tanigakure here. I would go instead, but I haven't got your sense of smell" Kankuro said. I know that he wanted it this way all along. He wants to be the one to find her. I don't care which one of us finds her now. I just want her to be ok. So, I don't argue and take Akamaru with Munoto to the village.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Kita, I will find you.


	22. Collapse

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: SORRY! OMG I am a bad author/updater.. I know, I just hit some writer's block, but I am back.

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters...and my plot line.

Chapter 20: Collapse

Kita's P.O.V.

I ran through the woods as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast right now. I am really tired and my feet are on fire. I am sure that they look like curtains after a cat shreds them. I tripped and fell face first in the dirt. I am going to die here. At least he didn't get me. I feel like my life is being sucked out of me. My eyes are heavy and I just drift off to sleep.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I can still feel her chakra. Somehow she is getting farther away or… well I won't think about that. I have to find her. If she dies I will destroy that asshole. I will rip him in half and feed him to Akamaru. I doubt that Akamaru would eat such trash.

"Kita!" I am going to scream and yell until she is safe. I have been quiet long enough. "KITA!"

I keep running and I feel like I am getting closer. It's not that I can sense her chakra better, it's a gut feeling.

Suddenly, I come to a halt. I don't know why but I look to my left. I see red. RED!

"KITA!" I rush over and it is her, but she is unconscious. She is in a sack and has no shoes. Her feet are all bloody and mangled. "It's gonna be ok. I got you. No one will ever hurt you again" I whimper, tears are threatening to fall.

"Kankuro…" She barely whispers.

With that I took off towards the village. She can't die. I won't let her.

Kita's P.O.V. (Sort of)

I hear Kankuro's voice. It's far away and faint, but it makes me want to try. I have to for him.

I wake up more, but can't move. I have wasted all of my energy. I can hear him now. I am in his arms. It's not a delusion! I want to hug him so badly. He found me and I am sure that Kiba helped.

"Kita you can't give up! Don't die! I need you, because…well I just need you"

This pushes me enough and I try to fight my eyes open, but it just won't work. I have been beaten too badly and wasted too much chakra.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I didn't bring the bastard to the Tanikage. I believe that he will be set free if I do. Instead I take him to Kita's Sensei. Takeru Sensei. I know that I can trust him. He smells right. I know that he cares about Kita's safety.

"Hey! Takeru! Open up!" I bang on his front door. I am sure that he won't like it, but I need a place to hold this asshole while we find Kita and collect the evidence.

"What do you want kid?" Takeru mutters as he opens the door. I am standing there while Akamaru watches the asshole.

"Have you noticed that Kita is missing?" God, this guy hasn't done anything… Maybe it was a bad idea to come to him.

"Yea, but I was ordered off on missions elsewhere. I haven't had a chance to look. It's not like her to run away" He opened up a little. Maybe he is a good choice.

"Well, I have news about her. May I come in to discuss this? Its sensitive information" I am trying to keep my cool. I am not sure how much longer Kankuro's poison will work on Munoto. I told him about our search and the encounter in the woods. He just sits silently and listens. He doesn't offer anything to make me feel like he is on Kita's side.

"I see… well, it's about time we had something to destroy that bastard with. You can keep him here, but I can't guarantee that he won't be harmed. He did rape my sister" He looks enraged. Great! I just awoke anger in an EXPLOSIVES MASTER!

"Don't kill him yet! We will be able to bring him to justice for your sister and Kita. Just keep him here until we gather the proof and find Kita" His eyes widen at my statement.

"You haven't even FOUND HER! She could be dead! Or worse! He could have destroyed her mentally like he did my sister! She was physically alive and well, but her mind was gone…" Oh now he tells me. "Bring that bastard in, I have a place to keep him in my basement. It was supposed to be a bomb shelter, but I guess it can be a prison".

Kankuro, you better find her.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I can't bring Kita to the village hospital, they will destroy our chances of proving Munoto guilty. I quickly decide that I will teleport to the sand village. It will take most of my chakra, but she will be safe. Plus, the proof won't be destroyed. It is worth the 3 days it takes to recoup after the jutsu. (its why I don't use it very often. I simply trade places with a puppet I have specifically designed for this very task. The hard part is retrieving the damn thing. And Kita will be teleported with me.)

"Hold on Kita, You will be safe soon!" I am yelling now, afraid to lose the girl I didn't think I could care about only a short time ago. We teleport out of the area and into my room.

"GAARA! GET IN HERE!" I yell. I only have so much time until I pass out.

Gaara pretty much breaks my door down. I don't even let him talk.

"Save her and any evidence of kidnapping, rape, or assault…." And the world goes black.

Gaara's P.O.V.

I stare at the girl in my brother's arms. This must be Kita. I rush and grab her. I am going to have to trust my brother to have a good reason for this.

She really is amazing. I hope he sees it before it's too late. She is, after all, the true heir of the Tanikage line.


	23. Evidence

If You Push My Buttons, I will Pull Your Strings

AN: SORRY! OMG I am a bad author/updater.. I know, I just hit some writer's block, but I am back.

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE INCLUDING CHARACTERS, PLOT POINTS, OR ANY PART OF THE NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME. I only own my personal characters...and my plot line.

Chapter 21: Evidence

Kiba's P.O.V.

I have been looking for Kankuro and Kita ever since I left Munoto with Takeru. I haven't had any luck. I get to one point in the woods and their scent disappears. I am freaking out because I smell blood. I am hoping that Kankuro took her somewhere safe.

While I was out looking, I ran into an odd girl claiming to be a friend of Kita's. After hearing her name, I remembered Kita saying something about her. Kioko really cares about Kita. She hasn't given up yet either. I did try and tell her that Kita was probably safe with Kankuro. She didn't listen.

"Takeru, have you received anything from Kankuro or Kita? A sign that they are ok?" I asked, for the millionth time today.

"No. Maybe you should send to the sand village. I have a feeling, if I was going to hide, I would go home where I trust more people" He said lazily. He has been distracted trying to find ways to hurt Munoto without leaving marks.

I follow his advice. He really is a smart guy. I hate the wait that comes with the message sending, but if I disappear like Kankuro, it will be suspicious. At least while I am here, I can cover for him.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I wake up to the comforting sound of the breeze blowing my curtains. I have to sit for a moment to remember all that happened yesterday.

"SHIT! KITA!" I jump up and rush down stairs. I am greeted with Temari's attempt at breakfast.

"Morning Kankuro! Want some eggs?" She asks and gestures to some grey looking stuff.

"No Temari. Where is Kita? Is she alright? I haven't seen her since yesterday and…" I pause. I can't let my sister know that I care about a girl so much.

"Kankuro…it's been 2 days. You fell asleep on Wednesday. Its Friday" she says matter of fact like. "Oh, and Kita is in the hospital. Gaara wants you to stop by the Kazekage tower first".

I rush out without a good bye. Luckily I feel asleep in my clothes. I will change later. I need to talk with my brother. I land on the balcony outside of Gaara's office and enter quickly.

"Nice to see you up and about brother" Gaara says in his monotone voice. His desk is filled with papers. Kazekage isn't all glory and coming back to life. Nooo it's mostly paper work.

"Cut to the chase Gaara. How is Kita? Did you save the evidence on her body? Is she awake? Can I see her yet?" I rambled. What can I say? My brother needs to tell me!

"Kankuro… Sit down now. Or I will kick your sorry ass" Gaara says without even looking up. Talent.

I sit down with an audible thud. I am practically vibrating from anxiety.

"She is going to be ok, for the most part. There is proof that she was sexually assaulted, but she is still intact. Don't ask me for more information than that. She isn't awake. She had to be knocked out so that they could work on her feet. They were pretty messed up. On the bright side, we got D.N.A. off of her. If we had a sample of the Genji's son's, we could try to match it" He sighed. He really didn't talk fast at all. I wanted this information yesterday.

"Can I go see her soon?" I need to see that she is ok. I have to. I didn't try this hard, just so she can be broken. I love her fiery and stubborn attitude.

"Yes. Her surgery should be over soon. If you head over now, you can be there when she wakes up" He finishes. I get up to leave but Gaara interrupts me.

"You really care about this girl. Good. Make sure you win her heart. We need her more than Konoha". With that I am dismissed. I wonder if he means that we need her because of her bloodline limit. She hasn't discovered it yet. She doesn't even know that she is a descendant of the last Tanikage. The true one.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I just received word from Gaara that Kankuro and Kita are safe inside the walls of Sunagakure. He says that they have proof of assault on Kita, but needs a D.N.A. sample from Munoto. I relay this to Takeru, who promptly rips out some of Munoto's hair. I bet he was waiting for that moment. I send it to Gaara and wait.

"Hey! Kiba! I need to talk to you!" A voice yells from outside Takeru's house. I bet I know who it is. I open the door and sure enough, it's Kioko. She hasn't left me alone for days. That's ok though. I know that she is just worried. I fill her in on the situation. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for looking out for my friend. I really appreciate it. I know that either one of you will be a good husband. She is lucky to have two suitors that aren't assholes" Kioko says bluntly. This girl is so straight forward. It makes me cringe. Seriously, I don't know how she kept this secret.

"I would do anything to make Kita safe again. Trust me. Akamaru and I will protect her when she gets back. Go, enjoy the festival! I will be out soon" I assure her. I have been going to the festival to keep appearances up. I don't want the Tanikage and his wife suspicious of me for their son's disappearance.


End file.
